L'aube d'une nouvelle ère
by Jin Ginkaku
Summary: Harry est atteint d'une tumeur magique, maladie rare et peu connue du monde sorcier. Au coeur de la guerre, le jeune survivant doit apprendre à survivre, entre ses cours, et sa maladie, avec pour seul aide le journal du dernier malade : William Malfoy datant de 1917. C'est alors qu'un allié insoupçonné se révèle... HPDM (version drarry d'une merveilleuse histoire du temps)
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir !

Voila donc la version drarry d'une merveilleuse histoire du temps !

Merci à Marion ma bêta !

Bon anniv' à Miss (en vrai, c'est plus ton cadeau de Noël xD)

* * *

Note : Rien dans ce chapitre n'a changé par rapport à une merveilleuse du temps, donc si vous avec la flemme de relire, passez directement au chapitre deux :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le verdict de Madame Pomfresh tomba, glaçant d'effroi les entrailles du jeune Gryffondor, actuellement couché dans un lit de l'infirmerie.

-Vous avez une tumeur, Monsieur Potter.

La phrase résonna dans l'esprit du survivant, encore et encore. Un sanglot monta le long de sa gorge, alors qu'il demandait d'une voix peu assurée s'il n'y avait pas moyen de l'enlever, à la manière moldue.

L'infirmière secoua la tête, désolée :

-Les tumeurs des sorciers sont différentes de celles des moldus. Elles sont une concentration de particules magiques qui se fixe dans le corps du sorcier. De plus, la votre se situe dans le cerveau...même si elle avait été non magique, votre tumeur aurait été délicate à extraire.

-Que va-t-il se passer ? Interrogea dans un souffle le brun de seize ans.

La vielle dame mit un temps pour répondre. Elle semblait réellement désolée pour l'élève qu'elle avait appris à apprécier, après ces nombreuses visites à l'infirmerie.

-Nous pouvons essayer une potion expérimentale, qui a pour but de dissoudre les particules magiques, répondit-elle, avant de continuer précipitamment en voyant l'espoir rallumer les émeraudes du Gryffondor, mais elle n'est pas encore au stade final. Les cancers magiques sont très rares, car ils ne se forment que chez les sorciers particulièrement puissants. Généralement on ampute la partie atteinte, mais dans votre cas…

Sa voix s'éteignit, plongeant l'infirmerie dans un lourd silence. Il n'y avait qu'eux dans la pièce, les visiteurs d'Harry étaient partis pour aller dîner. Le brun se releva légèrement, et avec l'aide de l'infirmière s'assit, le dos calé contre l'oreiller.

-Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ?

Il semblait au brun qu'il n'était plus qu'un robot qui posait des questions de manière automatique. Son cerveau ne réfléchissait pas, il ne faisait qu'imprimer les informations que lui donnait l'infirmière. Il avait une tumeur. Il avait une tumeur. Il avait une tumeur…

-Et bien…Elle reprit son souffle, et répondit à mi-voix, à vrai dire je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais eu de cas comme le votre. Mais…-elle sortit sa baguette et attira à elle un petit livre qu'elle présenta au jeune homme- voici le journal du dernier malade. Je l'ai demandé à l'institut Sainte-Mangouste, qui va d'ailleurs faire venir un spécialiste.

Les doigts du brun s'attardèrent sur la couverture en cuir du journal. Curieux, il ouvrit la première page et lut :

 _Journal de William Thomas Malfoy_

Il releva la tête et interrogea du regard Madame Pomfresh qui acquiesça à sa question muette.

-Il s'agit de l'oncle de Lucius Malfoy. Il a développé une tumeur au cerveau à l'âge de dix-huit ans, et tenu un journal qui a beaucoup aidé à comprendre les symptômes de la maladie.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête et se mit à parcourir le carnet aux pages remplies d'encre. Sans lire, Harry pouvait dire que le dénommé William avait une écriture fine et élégante, très aristocratique -du moins c'était l'idée dont s'en faisait le brun. Il finit par arriver à la dernière page et lut :

 _Je ne veux pas le quitter. Je préfère mourir. Je veux mourir. Je vais mourir._

Le reste de la page était vierge. Harry sentit son sang se glacer. Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas le sens de ces mots, la dernière phrase lui semblait limpide : Il allait mourir.

-Vous n'allez pas mourir, Monsieur Potter ! Répliqua l'infirmière à ses côtés, et le brun comprit qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Vous avez survécu à trop de choses pour qu'une tumeur vienne à bout de vous !

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, elle retourna à son bureau après avoir invoqué un plateau sur lequel se trouvait le dîner de Harry, qui eut un léger sourire devant la réaction de la sorcière. Après avoir mangé - peu, il fallait en convenir -le brun éteignit toutes les lumières de la pièce, ne laissant que celle de sa lampe de chevet. Enroulé confortablement dans sa couverture, il commença la lecture du journal que lui avait donné Madame Pomfresh.

Le 23 octobre 1917

 _Le médicomage m'a dit que tout se passerait bien. Je lui ai rétorqué qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile. Une tumeur, au cerveau qui plus est, ce n'est pas rien. Je sais que je vais mourir. Père et Mère aussi. Mère a pleuré, ce qui est anormal pour elle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer, même quand Abraxas est tombé de son balais et s'est cassé la jambe. Elle, qui affiche généralement le visage le plus impassible de tous les Sangs Purs. Son visage mouillé de larmes m'a dégoutté. J'aurais préféré qu'elle s'abstienne. Il est inutile de me rappeler que je vais mourir, merci, je le sais déjà. Père m'a simplement fixé. Comme il doit être triste, son héritier, atteint d'une tumeur !_

 _Je n'ai pas vu Abraxas. Il doit être content de devenir l'Héritier de la famille Malfoy, lui qui crève de jalousie à chaque fois qu'il me voit. Bientôt, il sera seul…_

 _L'infirmière entre dans ma chambre et pose un plateau rempli de nourriture. Elle a pitié de moi, ça se voit. Elle veut dire quelque chose, mais mon regard la fait fuir. Parfait. Je veux être seul, sans personne pour me regarder avec pitié. Un Malfoy n'attire en aucune façon de la pitié._

Le 27 octobre 1917

 _Ils m'ont transféré de chambre. Je dois maintenant être au service des cas désespérés. Quoi qu'il en soit, ma chambre reste la même. Blanche et vide. Un abîme de néant. Je vais demander au médecin à ma charge de ramener mes affaires. Si je dois rester ici, je veux que mon espace m'appartienne, et ne soit pas si insipide._

 _Je ne ressens pour l'instant aucun effet de cette tumeur, à croire que tout ceci n'est qu'une blague de mon frère pour avoir l'Héritage._

 _Le médicomage m'a dit que ça allait commencer dans quelques semaines. Je suis sur qu'il n'en sait rien. L'infirmière a arrêté de passer, et envoie par magie les plateaux. C'est une bonne chose, je n'en pouvais plus de ses regards compatissants._

 _Père et Mère ne sont pas revenus._

Le 29 octobre 1917

 _Le médicomage -Lancelot- m'a autorisé à sortir de ma chambre. J'ai la confirmation de ce que je pensais : Je suis au service des cas désespérés, au quatrième étage. L'avantage est que comme les patients sont des cas désespérés, ils ont peu de visiteurs. Et puis, le salon de thé n'est pas loin._

Le 2 novembre 1917

 _Je commence aujourd'hui une semaine de test. Les visites sont interdites. De toute façon, Mère et Père ne sont pas revenus depuis la dernière fois. A croire que ce sont eux les malades._

 _Je ne comprends pas l'acharnement de Lancelot. C'est une tumeur magique, point. Maintenant que la diagnostic est posé, il devrait juste me laisser dans ma chambre, mais non, Monsieur le Sang Mêlé a l'ambition de me guérir. Je lui ai dit que ça ne changerait rien quant à l'impureté de son sang._

 _Il a souri._

 _Je le déteste._

Le 9 novembre 1917

 _Les examens se sont terminés. Je vais enfin pouvoir arrêter de répondre aux questions stupides des médicomages. Avez vous mal ? Sentez vous des nausées ? Des envies de suicide ? C'est regrettable qu'ils m'aient pris ma baguette, sinon j'aurai pu leur répondre à ma manière._

 _J'ai profité de ma libération pour faire un tour au salon de thé. J'y ai rencontré Alchibade. Il n'est pas au même service que moi. Il s'est blessé au bras en se frottant contre une créature peu avenante- je n'ai pas réussi à savoir laquelle, mais je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de le savoir. Son sens du répondant est agréable, surtout lorsqu'il fait fuir toute infirmière indésirable._

Le 10 novembre 1917

 _J'ai de nouveau vu Alchibade. Je dois reconnaître qu'il est quelqu'un de très intéressant. Il est passionné d'histoire et, contrairement à Binns, pas qu'aux révolutions gobelines. Je pense le revoir._

 _Lancelot est venu me voir. Ma tumeur semble évoluer rapidement, du fait de ma puissance magique. J'ai eu quelques élancements à la tête pendant la soirée. Pour l'instant ça s'est calmé. Je pense en profiter pour dormir._

* * *

Harry se réveilla le lendemain, alors que le soleil était à peine levé. Sa lecture du journal de William avait été très intéressante. Il était amusant de retrouver le caractère de Malfoy – Draco- dans le jeune homme impétueux, méprisant et grognon.

-Monsieur Potter ? Vous êtes déjà réveillé ? Demanda la voix de l'infirmière encore dans son bureau.

Le brun répondit à l'affirmative et la seconde d'après, Madame Pomfresh lui lançait de rapides sorts d'examen. Son regard tomba sur le carnet à la couverture de cuir.

-Vous avez commencé à le lire ?

-Oui, répondit le Gryffondor avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin. Il est très...intéressant…

L'infirmière eut un hochement de tête encourageant et invoqua un plateau de nourriture. Puis, elle se retourna et fouilla dans l'une de ses armoires, tout en annonçant à Harry qu'il pouvait aller en cours s'il le souhaitait, mais qu'il devait prendre ses repas à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle vérifie qu'il aille bien.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, tenant une fiole qu'elle présenta au jeune homme qui la but, non sans une hésitation face à son aspect peu ragoûtant. Un seul regard de la vielle femme, le décida à avaler la potion au goût affreux. Une fois un verre de jus de citrouille avalé pour en chasser le goût, il demanda :

-Que vais-je dire à Ron et Hermione ?

L'infirmière le fixa intensément avant de répondre :

-C'est à vous de voir, Monsieur Potter. Pour l'instant il n'y a que nous deux qui sommes au courant. Faites comme bon vous semble.

Elle ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, pensa amèrement le brun en la suivant des yeux alors qu'elle retournait dans son bureau. Il lança un tempus et vit qu'il n'était que six heures et demi. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de l'infirmerie pour se laver. Tout en faisant sa toilette, le Gryffondor réfléchit à comment il devait agir, puisque Madame Pomfresh ne semblait pas vouloir l'aider.

C'était la mi-novembre, et il n'était rentré à Poudlard que depuis deux mois. La veille, après un match de Quidditch affrontant Gryffondor et Serdaigle, le brun s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie pour un coup particulièrement vicieux d'un cognard à l'épaule. Cependant, l'infirmière avait pâli après avoir jeté ses habituels sorts d'examen. Elle avait insisté pour le garder, et il avait du renoncer à fêter la victoire des Lions dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

Mais il ne voulait pas se résoudre à annoncer à ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il était malade. Lui qui devait s'occuper de Voldemort. Quelles seraient leurs réactions ? Non, il ne pouvait décidément pas leur dire.

Avec un soupir le brun acheva de s'habiller avant de reprendre sa lecture du carnet de William- il avait encore une demi-heure avant le début de ses cours.

Le 31 novembre 1917

 _Lancelot a un drôle de comportement avec moi, comme s'il était gêné. Il m'évite et lorsque je le croise dans les couloirs, me regarde bizarrement. Je ne cherche pas réellement à comprendre -qu'il m'évite ou non ne change rien au fait que je ne l'apprécie pas._

 _Je revois chaque jour maintenant Alchibade. Cet homme m'attire. Il est, entre autre, chasseur de dragons. Il m'a expliqué pendant toute une matinée son combat avec un boutefeu chinois, j'en avais les poils qui se dressaient. Je mettrai ma baguette au feu que c'est un dragon qui l'a blessé au bras._

 _Il est évident qu'il est noble, et par conséquent sang-pur. Père serait fier de mes fréquentations -s'il venait me rendre visite, ce qu'il n'a pas fait depuis octobre dernier. Il doit penser à son cadet à qui il va donner le titre d'Héritier. Je m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas encore réclamé la bague du sceau. Je ne sais même pas si je lui rendrai. JE suis l'Héritier Malfoy. Mon frère devra attendre ma mort pour avoir le titre, je le jure sur ma magie._

Le 3 décembre 1917

 _Les livres que j'avais commandés sont arrivés. Je me suis penché sur la théorie d'Eren Willben -un médicomage allemand. Selon lui, la tumeur magique est un surplus de magie qui prend forme à l'intérieur du corps du sorcier, à la manière du cancer moldu. Cela démontrerait une force magique importante._

 _Je sais que je suis puissant -j'ai été major de ma promotion à Poudlard- mais je n'aurai jamais pensé que cela se retournerait ainsi contre moi. J'en viens à envier ce demi-cracmol de Smith._

 _Il est en tout cas noté dans son ouvrage que la tumeur va grossir, jusqu'à la mort du sorcier, et donc de sa magie. Sauf si on procède à l'amputation de la tumeur, ce qui n'est pas rare. Mis à part son sang moldu -sa mère était une sang de bourbe- je dois admettre que ce Wilben est brillant. Les symptômes qu'il décrits sont réels : maux de tête récurrents, déséquilibre, perte d'appétit, insomnie…_

 _Mort._

 _Je ne sais pas si je dois le remercier. Car sa théorie se finit sur la conclusion que la tumeur ne pourra jamais diminuer, et que le sorcier va inéluctablement mourir -et ce dans d'atroces souffrances. Alors merci Wilben pour tes recherches, mais maintenant tu pourrais te pencher sur comment sauver et guérir tes patients !_

 _Toutefois dans ses remarques, quelque chose me trouble. Il met de côté ceux dont la tumeur se situe au cerveau -et meurent plus rapidement de ce fait- et note certaines...anormalités. Apparemment, ils deviennent fous. Aliénés._

 _Je ne veux pas devenir fou._

Le 4 décembre 1917

 _Je me suis documenté sur les anomalies des tumeurs au cerveau. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait. Lancelot n'a pas fait de commentaire quand il a vu la montagne de parchemins sur ma table, mais ça ne veut rien dire._

 _En plus d'être en proie à de puissantes hallucinations, les malades meurent dans un délais de six mois -contre un ou deux ans pour les autres types de tumeurs, merci magie. Mais le plus étonnant est que lorsqu'ils meurent, leurs corps disparaissent. Wilben pense que comme c'est le cerveau qui est touché, la magie absorbe tout du sorcier. Il s'appuie notamment sur les recherches de Théodore Black qui a prouvé que le nœud de la magie se situe dans le cerveau et non le cœur des sorciers. Enfin prouvé...il a mis en parallèle le fait que les dragons, qui ont un potentiel magique extrêmement faible, ont quatre cœurs. C'est stupide. Il fut un temps où les dragons faisaient des actes de magie bien plus impressionnant que ceux des sorciers d'aujourd'hui. Merlin a été aidé d'un dragon parleur. C'est juste qu'à force d'être traqués, et tués, ils sont retournés à un état sauvage, primitif. Je le sais, Alchibade me l'a raconté._

* * *

-Harry, prends des notes !

Le jeune homme s'arracha à la lecture du carnet avec un grognement sonore. Devant eux, le fantôme de Binns continuait à raconter de sa voix monotone une énième bataille de la révolution gobeline. Il se tourna vers sa meilleure amie avec un soupir.

-Hermione, quel est l'intérêt de prendre des notes, puisque de toute façon je vais recopier sur toi ?

La jeune fille le fusilla du regard avant de lui murmurer avec colère qu'elle ne les -Ron et lui- laisserait plus recopier sur elle. Le rouquin qui somnolait échangea un regard avec le brun avant de hausser les épaules. Ils trouveraient un moyen d'avoir des notes à peu près complètes. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron ronflait, ce qui ne sembla pas perturber Binns dans son cours.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que Harry eut la possibilité de reprendre sa lecture, lorsqu'il se sépara de ses amis pour l'infirmerie. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il leur avait dit que Madame Pomfresh voulait vérifier l'état de sa blessure. Quand il avait vu le regard sceptique de son amie brune, il avait été pris de culpabilité, mais une voix dans sa tête lui avait rappelé que les autres ne le verraient plus que comme un malade si la vérité venait à se savoir.

Il prit le chemin de l'infirmerie le cœur partagé entre son amitié et sa peur d'être vu comme un infirme. William en parlait beaucoup dans son journal. Évidemment c'était différent, lui était l'Héritier d'une des famille nobles les plus influentes d'Angleterre, mais Harry était, en plus d'être un élève, le Survivant, dont la tâche se résumait à tuer le mage noir du moment, alias Lord Voldemort. Si sa situation venait à être dévoilée, Harry ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il suffirait à Voldemort d'attendre quelques mois que le brun meurt.

C'était très ironique, pensa le Gryffondor avec amertume, de voir que sa magie le protégeait d'un sortilège de mort, mais qu'au final, elle serait la cause de sa mort.

Une fois arrivé dans l'infirmerie, il fut examiné par Madame Pomfresh, qui le regarda avec insistance manger son repas. Ce n'est qu'une fois satisfaite qu'elle partit, laissant le brun qui replongea immédiatement dans le journal de William.

Il s'était attaché au blond, malgré son caractère de scrout à pétard. Et puis, même si presqu'un siècle les séparait, ils traversaient tous les deux la même maladie. Quand à Alchibade, le dragonnier était tout aussi intéressant. William avait écrit avec de nombreux détails quelques unes de ses aventures face à des dragons, et Harry devait reconnaître que la première tache du Tournoi des trois sorciers n'était rien à côté !

Il y avait aussi les recherches du blond sur la tumeur. Il lui semblait que quelque chose était différent pour ceux dont la tumeur se situait au cerveau. Ils tombaient peu à peu dans la folie, proche de ce que les moldus appelle la schizophrénie, puis mourraient sans laisser aucune trace. Une femme avait témoigné avoir vu le corps de son mari disparaître juste après qu'il soit mort. Et le blond, tout comme Harry, sentait que la magie avait une raison de le faire.

Le brun n'avait pas plus de réponse, les recherches sur les tumeurs magiques n'avaient pas avancées depuis la théorie de Wilben. Les patients dont la tumeur était ailleurs que dans le cerveau étaient amputés. Et comme Harry était le premier à avoir une tumeur au cerveau depuis William, il était évident que la question pour les cas comme lui n'étaient pas une priorité -deux cas en un siècle, c'était peu pour qu'un médicomage se penche sur cette maladie..

Le 21 décembre 1917

 _L'hôpital est décoré de partout pour Noël. Je ne comprends pas l'engouement du peuple pour cette fête. Donner des cadeaux à d'autres que soit est un acte d'hypocrisie._

 _Cela fait deux mois que je suis à Sainte Mangouste. Je n'ai reçu de visites que celle des mes parents en octobre. Mes amis ne sont pas au courant. Ce ne sont de toute façon pas de véritables amis. Il n'existe pas d'amitié véritable -sauf chez les Gryffondors pleins d'idéaux stupides ! Quand comprendront-ils que la vie est lâche ? Sans doute jamais._

 _Je me demande comment va réagir Morgane...Sans doute va-t-elle se fiancer à Abraxas...Peu importe. Elle n'était qu'un glaçon, je n'imagine pas ce qu'aurait été ma vie avec elle._

 _Je n'ai pas revu Alchibade ces derniers jours. Je me suis moins rendu au salon de thé, retenu par des nausées extrêmement désagréables. Je pense qu'il est parti. Après tout, son bras doit être guéri, et lui, qui rêve de liberté, doit s'ennuyer ici._

 _Je déteste être malade._

Le 26 décembre 1917

 _Ça y est, Noël est passé ! Enfin ! Ils vont bientôt retirer ces décorations hideuses, et les couloirs vont arrêter d'être si...rouges. Qui a décidé cette couleur ? Que je lui dise de se reconvertir dans le fan club des Gryffondors._

 _J'ai eu de la fièvre hier. J'ai beaucoup déliré, aux dires de l'infirmière, qui a de nouveau pitié de moi. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire pour lui faire comprendre que me sourire avec compassion n'enlèvera en aucune façon ma tumeur._

 _Alchibade a disparu. Cela m'atteint plus que je ne le pensais. Je pense que ce qui m'agace le plus est qu'il ne m'ait pas dit...Je ne sais pas...Adieu ? Il avait pourtant compris que j'étais seul, non !_

 _Je viens de briser ma fenêtre magiquement. On dirait un enfant qui ne contrôle pas sa magie...quel honte pour un Malefoy ! Et maintenant ma magie se rappelle à moi de manière très douloureuse ! Je déteste avoir un marteau qui tape dans mon crâne. Se pourrait-il que Lancelot ne se trompe pas lorsqu'il me dit de faire attention aux émotions fortes ? Pour une fois qu'il a raison…_

* * *

-Monsieur Potter, vous devriez aller en cours.

La voix de l'infirmière tira Harry du journal. Il releva vivement la tête et avisa l'horloge de la salle. Son retard le sortit de sa torpeur, et il se leva vivement, attrapant son sac tout en y mettant les livres des matières qu'ils auraient pendant l'après midi. Se faisant, il courut vers la porte, en saluant rapidement l'infirmière qui le regardait avec amusement tout en secouant sa tête. Elle ne le dirait jamais mais elle s'était prise d'affection pour le Gryffondor qu'elle voyait dans son infirmerie au moins une fois par an. Toujours charmant, contrairement à ce que croyait Severus, même s'il était compliqué de lui faire avaler des potions…

Oui, Pompom était attristée de savoir que le brun ne passerait sans doute jamais l'année scolaire. Certes, la médicomagie avait fait des progrès importants depuis le cas de William Malfoy, au niveau des potions, par exemple la Potion Tue-loup avait été une véritable révolution qui avait aidé à la mise en place des droits pour les loups garou, bien qu'ils soient encore perçus comme des monstres, et non des malades atteints de lycanthropie, mais aussi au niveau des sortilèges, dont le Vulnera Sanentur, qui avait largement aidé lors de la guerre contre les sortilèges de découpes.

Mais elle devait bien reconnaître que pour les tumeurs, il n'y avait eu guère de recherches, si ce n'est au département des mystères. Il était facile d'ignorer les rares cas, d'autant plus que la plupart du temps, il était possible d'amputer le membre malade. Sauf pour celles au cerveau, évidemment. Et de toutes les maladies qui existaient, Harry Potter avait dû tomber sur l'une des rares qu'on ne savait pas soigner. La seule chose qu'on savait sur ces cas si étranges -folies des patients, morts rapides, et désintégrations des corps- c'était que le départements des mystères avait ouvert un dossier sur ces cas, après la mort de William Malfoy, mais personne mis à part les langues-de-plomb ne savait rien de plus. Même savoir cela était rare, car la nouvelle n'avait pas fait la une des journaux, il avait fallu plusieurs longues années pour que Pomfresh l'apprenne de son prédécesseur qui le savait de son cousin, fonctionnaire au ministère.

C'est donc avec un regard rempli de tristesse et de regret que l'infirmière reporta le plateau à moitié vide du jeune Gryffondor, non sans remarquer qu'il avait oublié son livre de potion, sûre qu'il allait avoir de sérieux problèmes avec le professeur Snape.

De son côté, le brun courrait dans les couloirs en direction des cachots, bien que son esprit soit à des dizaines d'années de son futur cours.

Comme prévu, il arriva avec quelques minutes de retard. Il poussa la lourde porte de la salle, et rencontra immédiatement le regard sombre de son professeur qui le fixait avec jubilation.

-30 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour entrer sans frapper, Monsieur Potter. Maintenant, si vous pouviez avoir l'obligeance de m'expliquer pourquoi vous êtes en retard…

Le brun réfléchit à une excuse plausible tout en s'installant à côté de Neville -Ron s'était assis à côté d'Hermione. Finalement, il opta pour la vérité légèrement modifiée :

-Madame Pomfresh m'a retenue pour examiner mon épaule, Monsieur.

-Ce sera donc 20 points en moins pour le retard. Comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu, le filtre de mémoire est utilisé pour améliorer l'accès aux souvenirs lointains. Cependant, son utilisation répétée est dangereuse car elle provoque une forte déconnexion de la réalité, le sorcier se perd dans son passé sans avoir la moindre notion du temps….

Harry sentit son attention décrocher, et glissa son regard vers le petit carnet à la couverture noire qu'il avait jeté dans son sac dans la précipitation. Il aurait adoré pouvoir continuer sa lecture, surtout maintenant qu'il avait plus de précisions sur la maladie. D'ailleurs, ses effets commençaient à se sentir chez William. Il n'était plus rare pour le brun de lire les plaintes de l'aristocrate pour des migraines, ou des nausées. Il se doutait par ailleurs qu'il les ressentirait un jour ou l'autre.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Madame Pomfresh lui avait dit pour sa maladie. Un mois qu'il mangeait et dormait à l'infirmerie. Le dortoir Gryffondor lui manquait, mais d'un autre côté, il était tranquille pour lire le journal de William. Et même s'il savait que ses amis se doutaient qu'il leur cachait quelque chose, il préférait pour l'instant ne rien leur dire. Ron et Hermione étaient adorables, mais il sentait que leur réaction serait trop...Gryffondor. Il voulait la paix, ce que lui procurait parfaitement l'infirmerie.

Cela faisait également un mois qu'il s'était plongé dans l'univers de William Thomas Malfoy. Un monde complexe, tout comme le blond. Il y avait tout d'abord la différence des moeurs, en particulier le racisme dont faisait preuve sans complexe l'aristocrate vis à vis des sang-mêlés, ou des moldus. Evidemment, à l'époque, les tensions entre les deux mondes étaient encore très marqués, bien qu'il y ait une détente grâce à la guerre que se faisaient les moldus en 1917.

De plus, c'était la première fois qu'Harry avait le droit à un point de vue serpentard. Et, bien qu'il ne cautionne pas du tout la discrimination envers les moldus, il avait appris et compris que les mélanges entre sorciers et moldus avait fait perdre leur puissance à de grandes familles qui avaient vu plusieurs cracmols dans leur descendance. En face, certains nés-moldu jouissaient d'un pouvoir étonnement puissant que personne ne s'expliquait. Le brun comprenait la peur que ressentaient les familles comme les Malfoy de se voir devenir des demi-sorciers, au détriment des moldus qui prenaient leur puissance. Bien entendu, il ne le dirait jamais à Hermione, pour ne pas la blesser.

William, à travers ses écrits avait également décrit à Harry un Poudlard différent, plus vieux, plus rigide. La règle de Durmstrang comme quoi les nés moldus n'étaient pas acceptés était encore en place, et de ce fait, la majorité des élèves venaient de grandes familles sorcières.

Il avait été étonné de voir que les tensions entre maisons n'étaient pas aussi fortes qu'à son époque, mais avait comprit que comme il n'y avait pas eu la guerre avec Voldemort, il n'existait pas encore les préjugés -car s'en étaient- contre les Serpentards. Les maisons ne se mélangeaient pas beaucoup, mais ne se haïssaient pas comme maintenant.

Même si William ne paraissait pas particulièrement heureux dans sa famille, ou sa maison, il avait eu la même éducation que Draco, et pourtant, Harry s'était mis à le considérer comme un ami. Un ami hautain, orgueilleux, méprisant, sarcastique, mais également intelligent, drôle -par certains moments- charmeur, attachant…

Le blond semblait malheureux dans son époque où la seule personne qui lui était agréable était Alchibade, et c'était peut-être ce qui attirait le brun. Il lui semblait proche de lui.

En parlant d'Alchibade, le dragonnier avait écrit une lettre à l'Héritier Malfoy. Ce dernier avait pratiquement hurlé de joie -ou plutôt écrit frénétiquement une page entière où il louait les qualités de son ami qui lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait fait, soit des ballades dans les montagnes asiatiques pour chercher un oeuf rare de boutefeu chinois. Rien d'extraordinaire en somme...

Le 15 janvier 1918

 _Je vais tuer Lancelot. Son patient souffre le martyr à cause d'un mal de tête récurent, mais lui ne bouge pas de son bureau. Des papiers le retiennent, peut-être ? C'est sans aucun doute moins important que moi, par Merlin ! Il est censé être mon médicomage ! Mais non, laissons William souffrir et mourir, ce n'est pas grave !_

 _J'ai de nouveau cassé ma fenêtre. J'espère que ça lui fera les pieds._

Le 16 janvier 1918

 _Toujours aucune nouvelle de mon médicomage. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit malade ? Je lui souhaite de souffrir autant que moi._

 _J'ai reçu une nouvelle lettre d'Alchibade. Lui au moins ne m'oublie pas. Il est au Pérou, pour cacher un groupe important de Dents de vipère. Il s'est amusé à voler sur le dos d'une dragonne peu amicale pendant une heure. Il décrit cela comme tout à fait différent des balais. Plus rapide, plus dangereux, plus puissant. Il s'est accessoirement blessé de nouveau au bras. Je pense que la dragonne n'aimait pas l'idée d'être prise pour un hippogriffe…_

 _Il a d'ailleurs écrit que si la mission ne durait pas trop longtemps, il passerait à Sainte Mangouste pour se soigner._

 _Mes parents m'ont envoyé un hibou, avec leurs voeux de Bonne Année. Il est évident qu'elle sera bonne, puisque je vais mourir. J'aimerai surtout savoir ce qui les a retenu pour que leur lettre arrive avec deux semaines de retard !_

 _Comme prévu, mon frère ne m'a pas écrit._

Le 21 janvier 1918

 _Alchibald est ici ! Sa mission s'est finie hier et il est entré à Sainte Mangouste dans la soirée. Nous sommes dans le salon de thé, profitant que je ne me sente pas trop mal pour sortir du lit. Lui écrit son rapport à son supérieur. La mission est un succès, car des poseurs de sorts ont réussi à créer un bouclier repousse moldu, ainsi qu'un sortilège de brouillard continuel. Ainsi, il n'y a aucun risque que quelqu'un voit par hasard un dragon._

 _Pour ma part, je n'ai pas vécu une semaine très intéressante. Lancelot m'a vu -j'ai failli l'applaudir- pour m'informer que ma tumeur continuait à croître. Dommage, je croyais qu'elle allait rapetisser. Evidemement qu'elle grandit, c'est une tumeur ! Je ne pense pas rencontrer quelqu'un de plus stupide dans ma vie._

 _Un point positif à sa visite : il a augmenté la dose de potion sans douleur. Cela n'empêche pas les migraines, mais restreint un minimum la douleur. C'est déjà ça._

* * *

Harry entra dans l'infirmerie et posa son sac devant son lit, où ses affaires avaient été rangées par un elfe. Il était légèrement énervé par Malefoy qui avait de nouveau insulté ses amis. Sortant ses livres de cours de son sac, il commença à respirer doucement. Il ne devait pas exploser, car sa magie instable allait casser quelque chose. Cette partie là ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela, mais par contre, celle où il aurait une migraine extrêmement douloureuse, oui. William en parlait, et le brun n'avait pas envie d'essayer. Ce pourquoi il se força à respirer lentement et attrapa le carnet du blond pour lire quelques pages.

-Monsieur Potter, vous n'allez pas au banquet ? Demanda avec surprise Madame Pomfresh lorsqu'elle le vit, une heure plus tard.

-Quel banquet ?

L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel.

-Le banquet avant les vacances de Noël. D'ailleurs, vos amis vont-ils rester ?

-Non.

Le Gryffondor les avait forcés à rentrer dans leurs familles, car il savait bien que sinon, il devrait leur dire ce qui n'allait pas. Et il ne voulait pas. Il savait que c'était mal et accessoirement lâche. Le regard de Madame Pomfresh lui rappelait à chaque instant. Mais il ne voulait pas.

-Allez au banquet, Monsieur Potter.

La voix de l'infirmière le coupa dans ses idées sombres et il leva la tête, surpris de voir de la tristesse, mêlée à de l'affection dans les yeux gris de la vielle femme. Il se leva, attrapa le journal de William qu'il ne le quittait plus, et sortit de l'infirmerie.

Il remarqua les regards surpris de ses amis lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'eux. Surpris et interrogatifs. Mais il ne leur adressa qu'un sourire plein de mystère comme réponse et commença à se servir.

Il aperçut la lueur dans les yeux de Hermione, lueur qui n'augurait rien de bon, mais l'ignora. Pour le moment, il voulait profiter de ce repas, et de ce moment avec ses amis avant les vacances.

-Hum, Ron, ton frère connaît-il un Alchibade ? Demanda t-il pour combler le silence gênant, et surtout pour échapper au regard scrutateur de son amie brune.

-Quel frère ? Articula difficilement le rouquin qui mangeait une cuisse de poulet en même temps.

-Heu...Charlie, le dragonnier.

Ron fronça les sourcils, tout en se servant une autre cuisse de poulet.

-En fait, le terme exact est dragonologiste. Il ne monte pas sur les dragons - Merlin merci- il les étudie, et c'est déjà assez pour inquiéter ma mère…

Le brun hocha la tête, avec un léger sourire. Alors qu'il examinait les décorations de la grande salle, il croisa le regard inquisiteur de Madame Pomfresh qui lui indiqua son assiette. Il prit un air contrit et se servit en purée.

-Et est-ce qu'il connaît un Alchibade ? Insista Harry, en se résignant à manger. Il avait de moins en moins d'attrait pour cette activité, et savait que c'était l'un des symptômes de sa maladie.

-Heu...Tu connais son nom de famille ?

Le Gryffondor aux yeux émeraudes secoua la tête.

-C'était un dragonnier -ou dragonologiste.

-C'était ? Releva Hermione avec curiosité.

-Il doit être mort maintenant, répondit le brun qui eut un léger sourire en voyant l'infirmière quitter la table des professeurs. Maintenant que son bourreau n'était plus là, il n'avait pas à se forcer.

-Je lui demanderai, marmonna Ron, qui inspectait la table des Lions à la recherche d'un plat particuliers. Il finit par le trouver, et se leva prestement, pour se diriger vers Lee Jordan. Il revint un instant plus tard avec un énorme plat de lasagnes. Hermione le regarda s'asseoir, un sourcil levé.

-Ron...tu sais que nous sommes des sorciers ? Commença t-elle, en grimaçant devant le spectacle qu'offrait son ami, qui décidément, ne savait pas se tenir à table.

-Oui, pourquoi ça ?

-Et bien, parce qu'il aurait suffit d'un accio lasagne pour avoir le plat, répondit la jeune sorcière en joignant l'acte à la parole. Le plat vola vers elle avec grâce et elle eut la petite mimique supérieure qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle avait raison. Ron éclata de rire.

-Tu deviens dépendante de la magie, Mione !

-Pas du tout !

Harry reposa sa tête légèrement douloureuse sur sa main, le coude sur la table, et écouta ses deux meilleurs amis se chamailler joyeusement. Les repas avec eux lui manquaient, remarqua t-il avec nostalgie.

Le banquet s'acheva avec une énorme bûche en chocolat, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Harry raccompagna ses amis au dortoir Gryffondor, qu'il ne fréquentait plus depuis qu'il s'était installé à l'infirmerie. Enfin, il souhaita de bonnes vacances à ses meilleurs amis, qui lui rendirent la pareille. Ils devaient partir tôt dans la matinée, pour prendre le Poudlard Express, et Harry qui devait rester au château ne les verraient pas.

Il finit la soirée dans son lit, lisant une fois de plus le carnet de William. Pouvoir manger avec ses amis l'avait apaisé. Il se sentait pris d'une douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Son mal de tête avait disparu, et il lui semblait qu'il ne s'était jamais aussi senti bien.

-Ne vous couchez pas trop tard, Monsieur Potter...Indiqua l'infimière en passant. Elle lui adressa un sourire et quitta la salle. Elle le laisserait seul pendant les vacances, Dumbledore avait accepté qu'elle quitte Poudlard, pour rejoindre sa famille, puisqu'il ne restait qu'une poignée d'élève. Évidemment, elle rentrerait régulièrement pour vérifier l'état de Harry, mais le brun serait la majorité du temps seul, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire...

Le 12 février 1918

 _Je n'en peux plus. Lancelot, Sainte Mangouste, Père, Mère, l'infirmière...Je n'en peux plus ! Et ce mal de tête ! Quand va t-il cesser ? Faut-il que je meure pour enfin avoir la paix ?_

 _Calme toi, William. Tu vas finir par casser la fenêtre. Ah ! Trop tard. Mon cher médicomage va me faire un sermon...au moins je pourrai lui parler de cette migraine qui va finir par m'exploser le crâne._

 _J'aurai du avoir plus de potion sans douleur. Je lui ai dit il y a une semaine. Mais non, Monsieur pense que ça ne sert à rien, que c'est dans ma tête. OUI, C'EST DANS MA TÊTE ! ET C'EST UNE TUMEUR ! ALORS DONNE MOI CETTE POTION PAR SALAZAR !_

 _Calme toi. Une fenêtre, c'est déjà assez._

 _Est-il possible d'être aussi bête ? Si je dis que j'ai mal, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Alors, quand je demande qu'on réduise, un peu, un tout petit peu, cette douleur, qu'on le fasse ! Je ne demande pas la lune !_

 _J'ai l'impression que ma tête va imploser._

 _J'ai mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. mal. MAL._

 _Au diable Lancelot et ses règles._

* * *

Le 12 février 1918. Sainte Mangouste.

William balança son journal à travers sa chambre avec colère, rabattit rageusement les couvertures sur le lit, qu'il quitta d'un pas chancelant. Il traversa la pièce blanche, et ouvrit la porte. Le couloir était désert. C'était parfait, il n'aurait pas à voir les infirmières qui lui demanderaient gentiment de retourner au lit. Quel était l'intérêt d'être au lit lorsqu'on se retenait de ne pas hurler de douleur ?

L'héritier Malfoy déambula à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital, vérifiant que personne ne le remarque. Il dut attendre quelques instants que deux malades particulièrement bavards -et lents- gravissent l'escalier. Il se rattrapa a la rampe, alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur le parcourait. Il lui semblait que sa tête était comprimée dans un chaudron bouillonnant. Il reprit sa course moins rapidement, ses jambes ne voulant plus le porter. Enfin, il atteignit le bureau de Lancelot et entra dedans sans hésitation.

Vide. Le blond jura bruyamment, mais se dirigea sans hésitation vers l'armoire qui contenait des fioles de potion. Si Lancelot n'était pas là pour lui donner la potion, il la trouverait tout seul. Parcourant les étagères, les mains parsemées de spasmes de douleur, le jeune homme finit par trouver la potion qu'il cherchait. Il l'a but d'une seule traite, soupirant de soulagement en sentant l'immonde breuvage couler le long de sa gorge. Bientôt...bientôt il ne sentirait plus cette douleur.

Après avoir repris son souffle, il s'assit lourdement dans le siège du médicomage, attendant que les effets de la potion arrivent. La colère s'éteignit, remplacée par la fatigue. Il posa sa tête contre le bois froid du bureau, ferma les yeux de contentement lorsqu'enfin la douleur s'estompa.

Il resta ainsi une dizaine de minute, le temps de savourer cette tranquillité. Il finit par se relever, se soutenant au bureau, pour retourner dans sa chambre et dormir -comme quoi, il suffisait d'avoir ce qu'on voulait pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient- lorsque son regard se posa sur la pile de dossiers présents sur un coin de la table. Celui du dessus indiquait :

 _William Thomas Malfoy_

 _Admis le 20 Octobre 1917_

 _Tumeur au cerveau_

 _Docteur Lancelot_

Curieux, il prit délicatement le dossier et commença à le parcourir des yeux. Les notes étaient toutes de Lancelot, qui faisait chaque jour un compte rendu de la veille, avec ses observations, ainsi que les différentes potions qu'avait prises son patient. William s'attarda un instant sur un dessin qui représentait l'évolution de sa tumeur au fil des jours, montrant quelles parties de son cerveau elle touchait, et comprimait. Il reposa le croquis avec un léger frisson et commença à lire les observations de son médicomage.

 _Le patient commence à se plaindre de maux de tête. Je lui ai prescrit la potion de douleur à sa dose minimale._

 _Les parents du patient refusent tout contact avec lui. Veulent un procès contre l'hôpital pour motif de harcèlement. La direction me demande de cesser mes lettres. La maladie n'est pas classée dans maladies héréditaires. Aucune preuve, mais je dois stopper mes recherches._

 _Le patient est resté au lit toute la journée pour cause de maux de ventre. Il a pu avaler une potion nutritive, mais cela posera des problèmes si cela devait se prolonger._

 _Patient nerveux, irritable. Signes de désorientation. Reste longtemps au salon de thé m'ont dit les infirmières._

 _Augmenté la dose de potion suite aux demandes du patient._

 _Le patient est resté au lit. Laisse la chambre dans la pénombre. Yeux sensibles à la lumière. Fatigue musculaire ?_

 _J'ai vu le patient parler seul aujourd'hui, au salon de thé. Je compte lui demander pourquoi il s'y rend régulièrement._

 _Le patient voit un dénommé Alchibade. N'est pas dans mes patients. Ne l'est pas rencontré personnellement. Selon le patient, il est dans le service des brûlures. Ferait des recherches._

 _Le patient lit les recherches sur la tumeur. Intérêt qui le sort de sa torpeur habituelle. Aucune visite depuis ses parents en octobre dernier._

 _Nausées dans la journée qui l'ont gardées dans sa chambre. Lui ai donné une potion contre qui n'a pas eu d'effet._

 _Le patient dors beaucoup et fatigue facilement. Ai de nouveau augmenté sa dose de potion anti-douleur._

 _Ai consulté le registre des patients. Aucun Alchibade._

 _Le patient présente des signes de démence. L'ai vu parlé seul. En m'approchant, ai compris qu'il s'adressait à Alchibade._

William lâcha le dossier comme si il lui avait brûlé les mains. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il se força à se calmer, avant de reprendre la lecture. Les mots s'ancraient dans sa rétine, et ne semblaient pas disparaître. Démence. Folie. Schizophrénie.

Le dossier lui échappa, et tomba au sol, les feuilles s'éparpillant sur le carrelage, alors que le jeune homme se rattrapait au bureau. Ses genoux lâchèrent, et il s'écroula au sol. Des larmes se formèrent au bord de ses yeux alors que son mal de tête revenait en force.

Ce n'était pas possible...

* * *

Et voila...donc là, imaginez que vous avec deux suites à ça. Là, c'est le hptj...Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterai le hpdm (faut déjà que je l'écrive..)

Je poste en même temps le chapitre deux, donc vous pouvez réserver votre review pour la fin (mais ça me ferait quand même plaisir...)


	2. Chapter 2

La bibliothèque de Poudlard était réputée pour un calme qui permettait tranquillité à tous les élèves venus travailler aux côtés des centaines d'ouvrages qu'elle contenait, et Madame Pince, bibliothécaire depuis une dizaine d'années n'aurait permis pour rien au monde que la réputation de la salle de travail préférée des serdaigles ne souffrit à cause de quelques gryffondors trop bruyants. Aussi, elle fusilla du regard Harry lorsque celui-ci laissa retomber lourdement le livre portant sur la Magie Pure. Toujours sous son regard promettant milles et une torture à l'impudent, il s'assit à sa table de travail qu'il avait choisie à l'écart pour encore plus de tranquillité. Après l'avoir fixé une bonne minute, la bibliothécaire consentit à se détourner de lui, et replongea dans son livre, non sans un énième regard avertisseur.

Enfin, Harry put étirer ses jambes qui le tiraient depuis le réveil, et ouvrir l'ouvrage de Wilben. Pendant les vacances de Noël, qui avaient été un enfer de solitude, il s'était renseigné sur ce qui constituait un sorcier, et après quelques recherches, avait abouti sur ceci :

Un moldu était l'assemblage entre un corps, un esprit et une âme.

Le corps était la machine qui permettait de se mouvoir dans le monde, et de le percevoir à travers les sens.

L'esprit était, en plus de la pensée simple, la personnalité, les souvenirs, tous les tréfonds de l'Homme, ses buts, ses secrets inavoués, jusqu'à ses fantasmes.

L'âme...semblait être liée aux sentiments. Elle était donc emmêlée à l'esprit puisqu'à chaque souvenir, une émotion en résultait : nostalgie, tristesse, joie, bonheur, amusement… C'était également elle qui s'occupait des différentes relations qu'entretenait l'Homme : amitié, amour, haine, passion...

Un sorcier avait en plus des ces trois éléments, la magie. Pas la magie qui sortait d'une baguette magique, ou celle du combat entre Dumbledore et Voldemort au Ministère de la Magie. Non, c'était une magie pure, indomptable, à l'état sauvage. Celle qui se manifestait lors des accidents magiques des enfants. Une magie irrationnelle, qui pouvait détruire tout sur son passage.

Après avoir compris cela, le jeune gryffondor s'était penché sur différents maux qui s'attaquait à l'un ou l'autre de ces éléments.

Le baiser du détraqueur aspirait l'âme, ce qui ne laissait plus qu'une coquille vide.

La folie entraînait un dysfonctionnement de l'esprit.

Et la tumeur magique… La tumeur magique s'attaquait au corps de son hôte, mais également à la magie qui l'habitait, car cette dernière se battait contre le parasite, jusqu'à être totalement aspirée par lui. En d'autres termes, sa magie était ce qui l'empêchait de mourir, mais elle n'était pas infinie, et s'érodait au contact de la tumeur.

Harry n'y pouvait pas grand chose, et s'était retrouvé sans moyens après deux semaines de recherche intensive. La rentrée était arrivée, et il avait repris les cours, retrouvé ses amis -à qui il n'avait rien dit- et s'était trouvé devant une montagne de devoirs que leur donnaient les professeurs sous prétexte que les examens approchaient. Il leur restait pourtant six mois avant juin.

Un changement était survenu le lendemain de Noël, changement qui avait été accueilli avec soulagement par le survivant. Dumbledore était venu le voir à l'infirmerie, et lui avait confié que Madame Pomfresh lui avait parlé de son cas. Le directeur avait proposé de dire à ses amis, et tous les gryffondors, qu'il dormirait à présent dans des appartements lui permettant ainsi de prendre des cours particuliers en prévision de la guerre qui s'annonçait.

Harry lui avait demandé si ces cours auraient bien lieu, ce à quoi le vieil homme lui avait répondu qu'il était hors de question pour lui de fatiguer encore plus un malade d'une tumeur magique.

La nouvelle avait circulé à la rentrée, et lui avait radicalement changé la vie. Ron et Hermione ne cherchaient plus à savoir ce qu'il faisait hors de la tour gryffondor -qu'il n'avait pas visité depuis maintenant un mois et demi- et ne lui posaient pas de question. Dumbledore avait été clair, ce qui se passait entre lui et Harry ne les concernait pas.

A présent, deux semaines après la rentrée, Harry utilisait tout son temps libre, lorsqu'il n'était pas cloué au lit par des douleurs ou des nausées insoutenables, à chercher plus d'informations sur la Magie Pure. Et le livre qui lui avait valu d'être maudit par la bibliothécaire semblait être parfait pour cette tâche.

 _La Magie Pure est une force qui circule librement dans le corps d'un sorcier. Après l'enfance, elle ne se manifeste dans son état naturel que lors d'une émotion forte. Avant, elle cause ce que les sorciers appellent communément les accidents magiques. [...]_

 _L'utilisation d'une baguette magique permet de canaliser une partie de la Magie Pure pour la contrôler, cependant ce qui sort d'une baguette n'atteint en aucun cas le potentiel de la Magie Pure. [...]_

 _Les sortilèges informulés ne proviennent pas de la Magie Pure. Une partie de la force, de la même manière qu'avec une baguette, est canalisée grâce à la volonté du sorcier. Théoriquement, tout sorcier pourrait utiliser les sortilèges informulés, cependant, pour la plupart d'entre eux, ils seraient d'une puissance moindre car la pratique d'informuler les sortilèges demande plus d'efforts pour moins de magie. [...]_

 _A la mort du sorcier, tout porte à croire que la magie continue de circuler dans le corps pendant un temps avant de se désagréger dans le sol et l'environnement. C'est ainsi que des cimetières avec une forte concentration de sorciers sont hantés. [...]_

 _Des sorciers ont déjà réussi à lier leurs magies, qui circulèrent alors entre eux. Leurs sorts s'en trouvèrent renforcés, cependant, il faut que les magies se reconnaissent et se choisissent, comme avec les baguettes. [...]_

Après une heure de lecture, le survivant referma l'ouvrage dans un grand claquement qui fit froncer les sourcils de Madame Pince, et s'étira. Il était bientôt l'heure du dîner, aussi, il se leva, rangea le livre, et partit vers l'infirmerie.

Après un léger repas, le brun se coucha et s'endormit immédiatement sous le regard anxieux de l'infirmière. Lorsqu'elle était revenu de ses vacances, le gryffondor lui avait hurlé dessus, en pointant le journal de William.

Évidemment qu'elle l'avait lu. Jusqu'à la fin.

Évidemment qu'elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de le faire lire par Harry.

Et pourtant, elle l'avait fait. Autant ne pas se voiler la face, pensait la vieille femme. Et d'ailleurs, après lui hurler dessus une dizaine de minutes, le temps qu'il fallut à ses forces pour s'évaporer, le brun s'était tu, et avait simplement demandé s'il l'on connaissait la raison de la folie du Malfoy.

Elle lui avait expliqué. La potion sans douleur que les patients des tumeurs utilisaient, provoquait à long terme des hallucinations qu'on ne savait contrôler. Cette potion, la seule qui fonctionnait pour amoindrir la douleur aux malades de tumeurs magiques, ne devait être, normalement, prise qu'une ou deux fois. Mais chez eux, c'était trois ou quatre fois par jour, pendant des semaines sans interruption.

Elle lui avait proposé d'en prendre deux fois par semaine, et d'arrêter à la moindre complication. Le brun avait refusé. Il avait doucement secoué la tête, et avait murmuré d'une voix rauque :

-Je préfère la douleur à la folie.

Même si la première provoquait parfois la seconde. Même s'il souffrirait le martyre. Même s'il la supplierait bientôt de lui donner cette potion.

Il lui avait ordonné de ne jamais lui en donner. L'infirmière en avait déduit qu'il s'était bien plus attaché au jeune Malfoy qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Et apparemment, il ne voulait pas suivre son chemin.

Elle ne l'avait jamais revu avec le journal.

* * *

Harry était de nouveau à la bibliothèque, avec le même livre que la dernière fois. Complètement plongé dans sa lecture, il ne vit pas s'approcher une dame jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'asseye en face de lui.

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter, le salua t-elle en lançant un sort d'intimité.

Il leva le nez de ses notes et la dévisagea. Elle devait avoir une trentaine d'année, la peau mate, les yeux chocolats tandis que ses cheveux noirs de jais s'épanouissait autour de son visage rond dans une crinière assez fabuleuse. En le voyant silencieux, elle reprit :

-Je suis le médicomage Maness. Je viens de Sainte Mangouste pour parler de votre cas.

-Bonjour, répondit enfin Harry après un nouveau silence inconfortable.

Elle posa ses yeux sur le livre et eut un grand sourire en voyant le titre :

-Je vois que vous vous intéressez à la Magie Pure. J'imagine que vous avez compris ce que c'était ?

Le brun acquiesça et lui exposa un rapide condensé de ce qu'il avait appris. La femme en face de lui hocha la tête et le félicita pour ses recherches.

-Ce qu'il faut comprendre, c'est que si votre tumeur n'affecte que votre corps, votre magie se heurte à elle pour la contrer et protéger votre corps. Elle le fait à chaque instant, ce qui explique votre fatigue. C'est comme courir sans jamais s'arrêter…

-Donc, ma magie, en voulant me protéger, ajoute plus de poids à mon corps ? Explicita Harry, qui étira de nouveau ses jambes, engourdies de fatigue et de froid.

-C'est cela...Et, malheureusement, vous ne pouvez pas arrêter le processus. Personne n'a de contrôle sur sa Magie.

-Elle ne va pas s'arrêter d'elle même lorsqu'elle sera totalement épuisée ? Interrogea le jeune élève. Son interlocutrice eut un bref rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux, et fit doucement :

-Lorsqu'elle s'arrêtera, vous serez mort, et, sans magie, votre corps disparaîtra.

Dire qu'Harry était choqué était un euphémisme. Wiben avait donc raison. C'était le manque de magie qui faisait disparaître les corps. Bon, la magie n'était pas aspirée par la tumeur, mais simplement...siphonnée en voulant se heurter continuellement à elle.

Leur échange continua pendant encore cinq minutes, puis la sorcière reparti après un dernier sourire. Harry quand à lui resta, le temps de ressasser tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Enfin, alors que sa deuxième heure de libre sonnait, il se leva, se préparant à se reposer à l'infirmerie, lorsqu'il passa devant un étagère, et une table occupée par un élève.

L'élève en question lisait ce qui semblait être un carnet de couverture noire, que Harry reconnut immédiatement. Il avait perdu le journal de William quelques jours après la rentrée -à force de l'emmener n'importe où aurait dit Hermione si elle avait été en courant- et n'avait pas cherché à le retrouver. Pourtant, en découvrant un autre que lui lire les pages de son ami, il fut pris d'un sentiment qui s'apparentait à de la jalousie.

Il se dirigea donc vers la table, et découvrit avec surprise l'élève qui lui avait pris le carnet. _Malfoy._

-Malfoy, rends moi ça, grogna t-il en levant la main pour prendre lui même le carnet. C'était sans compter le caractère teigneux du blond qui recula le journal et le fixa d'un grand sourire moqueur et dédaigneux.

-Je ne pense pas, Potter. Après tout, c'est mon nom qui est écrit sur la couverture -Il montra de son doigt- Là, William Malfoy !

-Oui, et comme tu n'es pas William, tu vas me rendre ça ! Répliqua Harry, qui bien que furieux, gardait une voix basse pour ne pas se faire renvoyer par Madame Pince.

-Oh ! Tu l'appelles William ? S'amusa le serpentard, tu l'as connu ?

-Rends moi ça ! Répéta le brun, qui s'énervait de plus en plus, et qui, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, sentait ses jambes s'alourdir alors qu'il restait debout.

-Tu sais pas partager, Potter ? Ta mère t'a pas appris ? Le provoqua le serpentard qui semblait très heureux de pouvoir tourmenter quelqu'un.

Harry serra les dents mais ne répondit pas. Inutile de se fatiguer pour ça. Il ferma les yeux pour oublier à qui il parlait et énonça :

-Garde le, le temps de le lire mais après, rends le moi, s'il te plaît.

Le blond parut stupéfait devant le calme du survivant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'il envisageait toutes les possibilités de ce changement soudain.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de les énoncer à voix haute car le brun s'était déjà éloigné de sa table -en boitant. De nouveau, le blond fut surpris, et ce fait l'énerva.

Potter était un gryffondor, et donc, par définition, simplet pour ne pas dire bête, prévisible dans ses actions -qui consistaient à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin - impétueux et colérique -hystérique diraient certains - et bien d'autres choses désagréables. Alors, pourquoi Merlin, Potter semblait-il calme et conciliateur ? Parce que s'éloigner d'un serpentard lorsque ce dernier s'apprête à vous insulter, c'est éviter un combat.

Le blond fixa quelques instants la porte de la bibliothèque par laquelle Potter était parti puis retourna à son carnet. Il avait été intrigué lorsqu'après un cours de potion, il avait vu le petit journal sur les dalles des cachots. Attiré par le fait de ridiculiser un gryffondor en lisant son journal intime, il n'avait même pas été déçu lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il appartenait à un serpentard.

William Malfoy. Il était de sa famille, cela ne faisait aucun doute, et pourtant il n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui. Un mystère, et maintenant qu'il connaissait l'identité de son propriétaire, il n'en était que plus curieux.

—

Le silence régnait dans la salle d'étude. Seul le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins se faisait entendre à celui qui écoutait.

McGonagall marchait à travers les tables, surveillant du coin de l'oeil les sixièmes années qui passaient leurs ASPICs blancs de mi-janvier. Son regard sévère balayait tous les visages avec suspicion. C'est ainsi qu'elle sut que Miss Granger avait révisé à la perfection l'histoire de la magie. La préfète griffonnait sur son parchemin avec fébrilité, tandis que son voisin, Ronald Weasley, alternait les regards désespérés entre l'horloge et la composition de son amie. Il n'avait visiblement pas écouté la née moldue lorsqu'elle lui conseillé de réviser.

Plus loin, un jeune garçon était courbé sur sa table et on pouvait voir de temps en temps le bout de sa plume bouger. La vue de cet élève retourna le coeur de la directrice adjointe. Il ressemblait tellement à James…

Et pourtant le garçon lui était tellement différent. Elle avait toujours su que James maltraitait un certain serpentard et n'avait pas réellement cherché à l'en empêcher. Elle le regrettait à présent. C'est pourquoi elle s'était promis de bien cadrer son fils pour ne pas répéter l'histoire.

Mais, au contraire de son père, Harry aidait les plus faibles, ne cherchait pas le conflit, et ne posait pas de réels problèmes. C'était un aimant à ennuis, c'était certain, mais était-ce sa faute ? Ses yeux brillant d'innocence perdue lui criait que non, il n'avait jamais choisi cette vie d'orphelin, avec Voldemort à sa trace…

C'est pour cela qu'elle avait hurlé sur Albus pendant une demi-heure lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il ne dormirait plus au dortoir pour avoir des cours particuliers avec le directeur. Le garçon avait besoin de ses amis, l'éloigner le fragiliserait avait-elle crié avec désespoir. Mais le vieil homme avait été catégorique. Harry devait apprendre à se battre. C'était pour le meilleur.

Alors pourquoi les yeux bleus du directeur avaient été si tristes ?

La directrice soupira et s'empêcha de continuer ses pensées. Elle se détourna du jeune survivant et s'approcha d'une table un peu trop bruyante à son goût.

De son côté, Harry entra plus profondément la pointe de sa plume dans son doigt. Merlin, il allait bientôt crier, c'était certain. Il avait tellement envie de taper sa tête sur la table pour soulager son crâne de toute cette pression. Juste un coup…

Sa main tremblait si violemment qu'elle fit tomber la plume par terre. Le brun se baissa pour la rattraper et, alors qu'il allait se redresser, sa tête rencontra violemment sa table. Parfait, pensa t-il en se frottant la partie endolorie. Personne n'avait remarqué son manège, si bien qu'il resta tranquille.

Après avoir lutté contre la douleur et la fatigue pendant presque une heure, il s'affala sur son bureau et plongea dans un sommeil où douleur rimait avec douceur.

Il aurait dû accepter la proposition de Dumbledore. Le directeur avait souligné qu'il aurait du mal à rester assis et concentré plus d'une ou deux heures, et lui avait donc proposé de rester à l'infirmerie. Il n'aurait qu'à dire aux professeurs qu'il comptait passer les examens blancs avec le directeur et cela serait réglé. Mais le gryffondor avait tenu bon. Il refusait de faire partie d'un nouveau mensonge.

Il avait déjà tellement de mal. La nuit, il avait tellement mal qu'il délirait, se croyant revenu au cimetière avec Cédric, et torturé. Parfois il était au Ministère, pendant que Voldemort le possédait. Il entendait souvent sa mère, et son cri explosait dans son crâne à la manière d'un feu d'artifice. Merlin, qu'il avait mal.

Le matin, lorsqu'il se réveillait, il était en sueur, paniqué, et il lui fallait une dizaine de minutes pour se ressaisir. Il était fatigué, mais ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il avait peur de dormir parce qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler sa douleur pendant son sommeil.

Il n'avait plus grand appétit. Lorsqu'il mangeait plus qu'habituellement -c'est à dire peu- il finissait au toilettes, à recracher son repas.

Le pire, c'était William. Il y avait des jours où il pleurait son ami, insultait Lancelot de tous les noms et finissait par s'endormir en sanglotant.

Mais parfois, c'était sur William qu'il hurlait sa douleur. William qui avait eu droit à un ami, qui, même imaginaire, le réconfortait. Lui n'avait pas ce privilège. Il était seul.

Il aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir lu son journal. Il aurait pris la potion contre la douleur, déliré, mais aurait été en paix, comme William avant qu'il n'apprenne qu'Alchibade n'était que du vent.

Une heure plus tard, McGonagall informa les élèves que l'épreuve d'histoire de la magie était finie. Les sixièmes années commencèrent à sortir de la salle dans un joyeux brouhaha. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une journée d'examen et leur enfer prendrait fin.

Sauf pour un.

Draco Malfoy rejoignit rapidement les serpentards, alors qu'il bouillait intérieurement. Cette sale Sang-de-bourbe avait profité d'être dans son champs de vision pour écrire jusqu'à la dernière minute. Comme à l'épreuve précédente, pour ne pas dire toutes les épreuves !

Il maudit une dernière fois la miss-je-sais-tout et prit le chemin de la porte, après que la masse grouillante de ses camarades de promotion l'eurent passer. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la salle, ses yeux se posèrent sur un élève qui ne s'était toujours pas levé de sa chaise. Il se retourna avec empressement, son regard anthracite emplit de question.

Après tout, les serpentards n'aidaient pas les gryffondors.

* * *

-Comment vas-tu, Harry ? Demanda d'un ton faussement enjoué Dumbledore. En vérité, il était inquiet depuis que les professeurs qui avaient surveillé les ASPICs blancs lui avaient parlé. C'était le soir de la dernière jour d'examen et il en profitait pour vérifier l'état de santé de son élève.

La simple vue des yeux injectés de sang lui répondit.

-Les examens m'ont fatigué, avoua Harry du fond de son lit. Vidé aurait été plus juste mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter celui qu'il prenait pour son grand-père.

Ledit vieil homme n'avait plus le regard pétillant. Il semblait accablé et si Madame Pomfresh était venue à cet instant, elle aurait eu du mal à savoir qui était le plus fatigué des deux.

-Des nouvelles de l'Ordre ? Demanda Harry plus pour briser le silence que pour s'informer de la guerre dont il doutait de la réalité depuis qu'il était malade.

Heureusement pour lui, Dumbledore comprit son envie de changer de sujet et commença :

-Voldemort attaque des villages moldus et rassemble des adeptes…Quoiqu'il n'ait pas été vu sur le terrain depuis longtemps. Il doit préparer quelque chose.

-Quoi ? S'exclama le malade en se redressant brusquement.

-Je pense, débuta le mage blanc, qu'il veut atteindre Poudlard. Severus m'a rapporté qu'il ne s'intéresse plus tant au Ministère -qu'il doit déjà avoir infiltré - que Poudlard. Après tout, tu y es, et tu es sa principale cible.

-Il sera déçu lorsqu'il apprendra qu'il ne me tuera pas, nota amèrement le gryffondor.

De nouveau, les yeux bleu du directeur ne reflétèrent que tristesse et regret. Le silence retomba dans l'infirmerie, et quelques minutes plus tard, le survivant s'endormait sous le regard du chef de l'Ordre du phénix.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry n'eut ni la force ni l'envie de se lever, si bien qu'il resta au lit une grande partie de la journée. C'était un samedi de sortie à Pré-au-Lard et il put, une fois levé, aller à la bibliothèque quasiment vide.

Installé à une table isolée, il commença un devoir de potion que leur avait donné Snape une semaine auparavant. Il ne voulait donner aucune prétexte au maître des potions pour le rabaisser.

La première heure se déroula parfaitement, personne ne vint le déranger et sa tumeur le laissa tranquille -une légère migraine mais rien de sérieux. Il allait passer à la métamorphose lorsqu'un élève s'assit à côté de lui.

Malfoy. Qui lisait le journal de William.

-Tu n'es pas à Pré-au-Lard ? Questionna avec curiosité le gryffondor en finissant de rassembler ses parchemins qui lui servaient de cours.

-Je te retourna la question, Potter, répliqua le blond en ne prenant même pas la peine de lever les yeux du journal.

-Il fait froid, se justifia le survivant. C'était la vérité. Déjà le château avec ses courants d'air lui engourdissait les jambes et le frigorifiait jusqu'au os, alors marcher dix minutes dans la neige, non merci.

Le blond lui lança un regard intrigué sans un mot. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. L'un retravaillait ses cours de métamorphose, l'autre lisait le journal de son arrière-grand-oncle. Les minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Harry éloigne d'un geste fatigué les parchemins devant lui et enfouisse sa tête dans ses bras. Il allait sans doute s'endormir alors il tourna la tête vers son voisin.

-Tu en es où ? Demanda t-il pour rester éveillé.

-À Noël, répondit Draco avec un air détaché. Harry eut un léger sourire.

-Avec les décorations de gryffondors ?

-Et les costumes grotesques des infirmières, renchérit le blond qui cette fois-ci souriait.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

-Tu l'aimes bien ? Finit par demander le serpentard en reposant le carnet.

-Qui, William ? Bien sûr ! S'exclama le brun aux yeux verts. Oh, bien sûr, il a un caractère de scrout, mais il est tellement… attachant… et il a un je-ne-sais-quoi de…

Il s'embrouillait mais Draco vint à son aide :

-Il a un coeur qu'il écoute.

Harry réfléchit et répéta la phrase dans sa tête avant de reconnaître :

-Oui...il est serpentard pour les apparences mais intérieurement…

-Ne t'avise pas de traiter mon ancêtre de gryffon, siffla dangereusement le blond.

-Je n'oserai jamais, s'amusa le brun en s'inclinant. De nouveau ils échangèrent un sourire sincère, chacun surpris par l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que les yeux anthracites se posent sur le groupe d'élèves qui rentrait de Pré-au-Lard. Il se leva, presque à contre-coeur.

-Je vais rejoindre Crabe et Goyle, annonça t-il en reprenant le journal de William.

-Comment fais-tu pour être ami avec eux ? Demanda avec curiosité Harry, sincèrement intrigué par le trio d'argent.

Le prince des serpentards le fixa avec un sourire mystérieux puis sortit, laissant là le gryffondor, qui après avoir revu ses cours, se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il était encore fragile à cause de ses examens et retourna dans son lit où il dormit jusqu'au lendemain. Madame Pomfresh ne le réveilla pas pour manger mais elle insista à son réveil pour qu'il avale un déjeuner consistant et complet.

Après cela, il se lava. La douche de l'infirmerie était dotée d'un siège et il s'endormit presque dessus, le jet d'eau chaude coulant sur sa peau. Il était constamment frigorifié, excepté ces moments là, où la vapeur était si présente qu'il ne voyait rien à plus d'un mètre.

Vers midi, il mangea de nouveau, dans l'infirmerie, n'ayant ni le courage, ni la force d'aller dans la grande salle. Ron et Hermione devaient être inquiets depuis deux jours, mais la voix qui lui rappelait ses amis étaient faible, tandis que son lit, sa chaleur et sa douceur étaient bien présents.

Après ce week-end passé presque exclusivement au lit, son état s'améliora. Ses jambes s'allégèrent, et il ne fut plus constamment fatigué. Toutefois, il avait toujours froid, malgré le chauffage de l'infirmerie et les sorts posés sur lui par Madame Pomfresh. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de prendre le petit déjeuner avec les gryffondors.

-J'ai hâte que les résultats soient affichés ! S'exclama joyeusement Hermione, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Ron à ses côtés grimaça, et plongea la tête dans son assiette. Harry hocha distraitement la tête. Depuis qu'il était malade, il avait de meilleurs résultats car il travaillait plus que lorsqu'il était au dortoir de gryffondor, mais parallèlement, il était plus distant par rapport à ses notes. Après tout, il n'allait pas passer ses Aspics. Ses notes ne déterminaient plus son avenir car il n'avait pas d'avenir. Alors, il voyait les examens et les résultats avec beaucoup de recul.

Ils finirent de manger et se dirigèrent vers les cachots sous les commentaires d'Hermione qui avait raté l'épreuve d'histoire de la magie, en ayant omis de marquer l'année de la fin de la deuxième révolution gobeline, et inversé les verbes "tourner légèrement" et "donner un coup de poignet" à l'épreuve de sortilèges. Une catastrophe pour la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de potion, Snape les attendaient déjà, son regard menaçant braqué sur eux. Il attendit que tous les élèves, gryffondors et serpentards, soient entrés pour annoncer de sa voix doucereuse :

-Après les débordements de la semaine dernière, j'ai pris la décision de changer les binômes. À présent, vous serez mélangé entre maisons, pour j'espère, arrêter les… gamineries. Parkinson, avec Weasley.

Le rouquin jura à voix basse et se dirigea à pas lents vers la première paillasse, où l'attendait la serpentard. Harry eut un léger sourire alors que Snape énonçait les binômes suivants. Le dernier cours de potion avait été perturbé par trois explosions de chaudrons. Depuis Noël, les gryffondors et les serpentards se détestaient plus encore qu'avant, et depuis peu, sabotaient les potions des autres en jetant divers ingrédients dans les chaudrons, ce qui avait entraîné de nombreux accidents. Si Snape avait au départ sanctionné que les gryffondors, il avait été obligé de revoir sa partialité lorsque Zabini avait été vu par McGonagall alors qu'elle passait une annonce dans la classe.

"Potter avec Malfoy".

Le brun leva la tête, surpris, et s'installa rapidement à la place que lui montrait son professeur. Le blond lui fit un signe de tête discret, avant d'écouter les conseils de son directeur de maison. Ils devraient réaliser une potion Felix Felicis durant le cours, avec pour seule aide leur manuel.

-Tu ne coupes pas assez fin, Potter.

Harry releva la tête et fixa le blond, puis ses racines. Elles n'étaient pas, effectivement, d'un demi-centimètre, mais cela importait peu au gryffondor. Il s'attela pourtant à redécouper ses morceaux, sans un mot. Draco le remercia silencieusement une fois qu'il eut fini, et les intégra à la potion.

-Tu as réussi tes examens ? Marmonna le brun alors qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire.

-Oui, répondit Draco. Et toi ? Je t'ai vu dormir sur ta table plusieurs fois.

Le brun eut un regard surpris, et le blond rosit légèrement. Autour d'eux, les binômes se chamaillaient allègrement, n'arrivant pas à se mettre d'accord.

-Tu étais devant moi, ajouta le blond, avec gêne.

-Oh...j'étais fatigué, répondit Harry avec un sourire triste.

-Est-ce que… commença Draco avant de s'arrêter, est-ce que c'est vrai que tu prends des cours particuliers avec Dumbledore ?

-Oui, mentit l'autre sans être gêné une seule seconde.

-Donc...Le blond regarda autour de lui puis murmura, donc tu vas le...battre ?

Ce fut le tour du brun de rougir alors qu'il enfonçait la tête dans son manuel de potion. Que répondre à cela ? Qu'il n'était pas en capacité de combattre qui que ce soit, et encore moins Voldemort ? Il se fustigea mentalement et répliqua d'une voix nonchalante :

-C'est pour des paris ?

Il s'en voulut avant même de finir sa phrase. Le regard argenté de son voisin s'éteignit alors qu'il esquissait un rictus moqueur.

-Exactement. Je te donne un pourcentage si tu veux.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, mais le coeur n'y était pas. Quant à Harry, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. La boule dans son ventre en témoignait. Et pourtant, il ne cessait de se dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais soupçonné Malfoy d'être un mangemort. Et, s'il lui disait la vérité, tout s'écroulerait. La routine qu'il s'était efforcé de maintenir éclaterait en milles morceaux, et il ne pourrait rien y faire. Il perdrait l'amitié de Ron et Hermione, la confiance des gryffondors, et…

Il perdrait tout.

Alors pourquoi prendre le risque ? Pas pour les beaux yeux de Malfoy ! Tenta de se raisonner l'élu alors qu'il sortait de la salle après avoir passé le reste de l'heure dans un silence très lourd. Ils changèrent de salle et se dirigèrent, serpentard et gryffondor en défense contre les forces du mal.

Cette année, le professeur de cette matière s'étaient enchaînés. Il y avait eu un vieillard qui ne savait pas tenir ses classes, puis un bref mois, Shacklebolt, avant qu'il ne reparte en mission. A présent, c'était Tonks qui assurait les cours alors qu'elle se remettait d'une blessure qu'elle avait récoltée lors d'un combat.

-Bonjour à tous, asseyez vous ! Les salua t-elle joyeusement en faisant tomber une pile de livres posée en équilibre instable sur son bureau. Oups, excusez moi…

Les élèves s'installèrent en souriant, ayant l'habitude de sa maladresse. Après qu'elle eut ramassé tous les livres, elle se releva et annonça :

-Aujourd'hui, je vais revoir une vieille leçon, non pas pour le sort, mais plus pour l'expérience. Vous avez étudié les épouvantards en troisième année, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, je vous propose de recommencer.

-Mais quel est l'intérêt puisqu'on sait déjà le faire ? Demanda Parvati Patil en frissonnant à l'idée de repasser devant un cobra géant.

-Excellente question ! Approuva Tonks, qui veut y répondre ?

Il y eut un silence alors que tous se regardaient avec curiosité. Même Hermione ne semblait pas avoir la réponse et fronçait les sourcils en mordillant sa plume, l'air contrariée. Harry bougea légèrement ses jambes qui s'engourdissaient déjà et prit la parole avec un calme qui le surprit :

-Pour que nous apprenions à nous confronter à nos peurs.

-Oui, Harry. Approuva l'auror avec un triste sourire. Nul doute que celui qui l'avait fait le plus était Harry. Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que nous sommes en guerre, et que nous aurons à affronter des horreurs, répondit sombrement le brun alors que tous les regards le fixaient.

-Exactement. Peut-être, pourrais tu commencer ? L'invita d'un geste le professeur.

Il hocha la tête et se leva. Il avança jusqu'à l'espace derrière le bureau du professeur qui permettait les démonstrations et où se tenait une armoire qui tremblait de temps à autre. Derrière lui, les élèves commencèrent à chuchoter, mais il n'en tint pas compte, trop occupé à rester calme.

-Comme il faut te confronter à ta peur, tu ne dois pas utiliser le sort, d'accord Harry ? Rappela Tonks en créant une barrière entre les élèves et lui. Je te dirai quand tu pourras arrêter.

Elle se mit ensuite dans un coin et ouvrit magiquement l'armoire d'où sortit immédiatement l'épouvantard.

Le froid s'empara du gryffondor. Ses jambes se figèrent, alors que son regard resté braqué sur le détraqueur qui avançait vers lui. Le plancher en dessous de lui se couvrit d'une fine pellicule de givre, ainsi que la fenêtre derrière lui. Cependant, il tenta de rester calme, et suivit la consigne de Tonks, à savoir, se confronter à sa peur sans la combattre.

 _Non, pas Harry !_

Il ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'il entendit la voix de sa mère, et se contenta de fermer ses paupières, dans l'espoir d'assourdir les voix.

 _Tue l'autre ! -Avada Kedavra !_

Il vit presque le rayon vert danser devant ses yeux, et se mit à trembler. Il entendit alors un élève se moquer de lui.

-Alors Potter, on a peur sans sa maman ?

Il ne réagit pas, car à cet instant même, il entendit sa mère, avec une telle force qu'il crut qu'elle était devant lui.

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

 _Donnez moi la pierre, Potter !_

 _Vous n'êtes qu'un incapable, comme votre père !_

 _J'ai tué Sirius Black !_

Les voix se mélangeaient à présent dans sa tête dans une cacophonie lugubre et sinistre. Il porta la main à sa cicatrice en sentant une vive douleur dans celle-ci.

 _Tu es seul, Harry Potter._

 _NON, PAS HARRY !_

 _Et faible._

 _J'AI TUÉ SIRIUS BLACK ! AHAHAHA !_

 _Si faible…_

 _TUE L'AUTRE !_

 _A quoi bon rester ?_

 _ENDOLORIS !_

 _Il suffit de lâcher prise…_

 _Vous avez une tumeur, Monsieur Potter…_

 _Et de mourir._

 _AVADA KEDAVRA !_

…

 _Je ne veux pas vivre sans lui. Je préfère mourir. Je veux mourir._

…

 _Il vous reste six mois._

-ASSEZ ! Hurla Harry en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Les fenêtres de la salle explosèrent, faisant crier les élèves qui s'écartèrent d'un bond et se regroupèrent loin de lui.

 _Harrrrrry Potterrrr..._

Il le sentait, en lui. Comme au Ministère, sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas la force de résister. Il se sentait si faible, si impuissant face à tous ces morts. Pourquoi résister ?

 _Lâches prise, je ferai le reste, et tu rejoindras tes parents…_

La voix était si douce, si enjôleuse. Et ce qu'elle promettait semblait si reposant. Ne plus avoir à souffrir, à être le survivant. Il voulait être Harry, juste Harry.

-Harry ! Regarde moi, mon garçon ! L'appela une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de Dumbledore. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et aperçut entre ses yeux brouillés de larmes la barbe argentée du directeur.

 _La mort te permettrait de les rejoindre…_

-Harry, ne le laisse pas entrer dans ta tête..Pense à l'amour...à tes proches…à vos différences...

Il déglutit difficilement, et cria lorsqu'une vague de douleur le submergea. Il ne savait plus où il était, ce qu'il faisait avant d'en arriver là, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ne plus rien ressentir. Ni ce froid, ni cette douleur, et cette peine qui lui écrasait le coeur. Leurs différences ? Ils n'étaient pas différents. Ils avaient cette même peur irrationnelle de mourir. Le brun rouvrit les yeux, et vit le mouvement de recul de Dumbledore.

-Harry...Tu es plus fort que lui…

La voix se faisait désespérée, et il se força à l'écouter. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, et tourna vers la tête vers une autre source de cri. Ses lunettes étaient tombées, mais il put reconnaître la chevelure rousse de son meilleur ami, ainsi que celle brune d'Hermione, juste à côté. Mais son regard se posa surtout sur une tache blanche, à côté de Blaise, sans doute vu la couleur métisse de la peau.

 _Tu ne serai plus seul…_

Il devait résister. Il le savait à présent. Un sentiment de puissance coula le long de ses veines, et il reprit brusquement son souffle. Les yeux toujours sur la tâche, il se força à appeler à lui des souvenirs heureux, en sondant dans son esprit comment réagissait l'autre, et bientôt le présence fut partie, laissant le Survivant dans un état d'hébétude extrême. Dumbledore, qui lui tenait la tête, lui donna immédiatement du chocolat, avant de l'aider à se relever.

-Voila, voila...Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda le directeur avec sollicitude.

-J'ai mal à la tête, gémit le brun qui la tenait toujours.

Si Voldemort était sorti, sa tumeur était toujours là, et son excès de magie l'avait réveillée. Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau de centaures piétinait sa tête.

-Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie... Décida le vieil homme en le guidant. Il ordonna à Tonks de reprendre son cours avant de sortir, et de prendre un escalier qui les guida tous deux à l'infirmerie. Harry, au bord de l'inconscience, n'entendit rien à l'échange entre lui et Madame Pomfresh, et s'endormit rapidement après avoir bu une potion sans rêves.

* * *

Au début, cela semblait normal. Après tout, Harry était devant sa plus grande peur, il était donc normal qu'il soit légèrement blanc. Et comme son épouvantard était un détraqueur, il était normal qu'il ait froid. En tout cas, c'est ce que se répétait Draco. C'était un simple exercice, encadré, et rien de mal ne pouvait arriver.

Et pourtant, rapidement, le Survivant s'était bouché les oreilles, en s'agitant. Il ne réagit pas lorsqu'un élève -Blaise- se moqua de lui, ou encore lorsque le professeur Tonks l'appela, la mine soucieuse. Son corps se tendit dans un angle assez improbable. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, mais ses pupilles n'avaient pas la couleur rassurante de l'émeraude. Elles rougeoyaient au contraire de l'éclat du rubis, ce qui n'était pas sans rappeler un certain mage noir. Potter s'effondra, et se mit à convulser sur le sol, les yeux toujours cramoisis. Devant lui, Draco entendit Granger gémir un "pas encore".

Ce...cette chose était déjà arrivé ? Et Potter avait survécu ?

Tonks était parti depuis cinq minutes lorsqu'enfin elle revint, avec Dumbledore dont le visage se décomposa en voyant son élève au sol, en piteux état. Il s'approcha et appela d'une voix douce le Survivant qui n'eut aucune réaction. Il continuait de convulser frénétiquement, alors que le détraqueur avait été détruit depuis longtemps par Tonks.

Le directeur s'approcha, et les yeux rougis de l'élu se fixèrent sur lui :

-Je t'avais dis que ce n'était pas fini, vieux fou…

Le sifflement était horrible. Autant que que la vue des yeux de Potter. C'était sa voix, mais sifflante, sadique, dérangeante.

-Tu vas le perdre….

Draco avait envie de se jeter sur Potter et de le secouer jusqu'à revoir ses prunelles vertes. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était un mangemort, et Potter était...Potter. Ils étaient ennemis. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal en entendant le gryffondor hurler sa douleur à présent ? Pourquoi voulait-il le réconforter en le prenant dans ses bras ? Parce qu'à cet instant, Harry semblait fragile, comme un petit enfant ? Sans doute, mais Draco était certain qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce que chuchotait Dumbledore au gryffondor, et soupira de soulagement lorsque ses iris virèrent à l'émeraude.

Il fut rapidement emmené par le directeur dans l'infirmerie, et le cours repris, bien que personne n'écoute ce que racontait Tonks, elle-même pâle. Les fenêtres étaient toutes brisées, laissant entrer le vent de février qui glaça jusqu'aux os un certain serpentard.

Ca, ou la pensée d'un Potter contrôlé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres….

* * *

Le soir même, il passa la porte de l'infirmerie sans arriver à savoir ce qu'il voulait. Il chercha entre les lits la silhouette connue du survivant, et le trouva tout au bout, à l'écart des autres patients. Draco s'assit silencieusement à ses côtés, et sans savoir pourquoi, lui pris la main. Un simple geste de réconfort. Dans le lit, Harry était pâle, et sa respiration, lourde. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'ouvrir avec difficulté les yeux.

-Désolé, fit rapidement le serpentard en brisant le contact, se raidissant sur son tabouret. Le survivant eut un sourire fatigué.

-Malfoy… C'est sympa de me rendre visite, chuchota t-il. Le blond ne sut si c'était pour garder ses forces, ou tout simplement ne pas réveiller les autres malades et Madame Pomfresh. Il était tard, Draco avait utilisé son statut de préfet pour passer, à la fin de sa ronde.

Le blond se racla la gorge et répliqua à voix basse :

-C'était pour te demander ton avis sur William et ses recherches… Est-ce que tu as trouvé d'autres choses ?

Il tentait de se justifier, et le brun dut le comprendre car son sourire se fit plus moqueur.

-Oui...je t'expliquerai un autre jour si tu veux, répondit-il, le regard un peu vague.

-Tu veux...tu veux que je parte ? Tu as besoin de te reposer, demanda Draco en remarquant ses yeux brillants de fatigue.

-Non, non, reste, ça me fait plaisir.

Le blond resta, et ils s'observèrent en silence pendant de longues minutes sans que cela devienne inconfortable. Seule la respiration lourde du survivant venait troubler la tranquillité de l'infirmerie, jusqu'à ce que le blond demande si quelque chose pouvait le soulager. Le brun secoua la tête avec tristesse, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses couvertures en frissonnant. Il avait froid, nota Draco, et il compris que la fois où Harry avait justifié son absence à Pré-au-Lard par le froid, c'était vraiment pour cela qu'il n'était pas venu.

Le blond rassembla les pièces dans sa tête alors que les paupières du brun se fermaient de temps à autre. Le brun se formait auprès de Dumbledore, ce qui lui valait de ne plus dormir au dortoir gryffondor. Il semblait plus fatigué, et avait maigri depuis la rentrée. Et il avait des crises (plusieurs puisque Granger avait dit encore), où Voldemort le possédait….

Se pourrait-il que tout soit lié ? Que Potter supporte mal ces intrusions ? Que son corps réagisse ainsi ?

Cela expliquait tout. Mais c'était aussi de mauvaise augure. Dumbledore ne pouvait empêcher ses attaques mentales qui fragilisaient lentement mais sûrement le survivant. Et pendant ce temps là, Voldemort gagnait du pouvoir…

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Draco reprit la main du brun qu'il avait lâché, et le regarda s'endormir. Il lui semblait qu'il comprenait enfin le gryffondor. Sa solitude, son statut à part, sa célébrité...Tout cela, Harry n'en voulait pas. Le blond resta au chevet du brun toute la nuit, le veillant tel un gardien silencieux.

* * *

-Draco ?

Le serpentard se réveilla en sursaut, levant brusquement sa tête de la chose chaude et moelleuse qui lui avait servie d'oreiller.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Demanda t-il en grognant presque, oubliant momentanément son statut d'aristocrate. Il n'avait jamais été du matin.

Un rire léger parvint à ses oreilles, et il s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. Il s'était endormi pendant la nuit, sa tête reposant sur le lit du gryffondor, le mettant dans une position assez inconfortable, comme lui rappelait son dos douloureux ce matin.

-Tu t'es endormi, rit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Il devait admettre qu'à ce moment, Draco ressemblait beaucoup à William. En plus, il n'avait pas de gel, et ses cheveux étaient inconvenablement décoiffés, ce qui plaisait beaucoup au brun. Draco allait avoir un arrêt cardiaque en voyant ça.

-Je vois bien ça, grinça Draco, mal léché.

Harry allait répliquer, lorsque la porte du bureau de l'infirmière s'ouvrit laissant Madame Pomfresh commencer à voir ses patients. Les deux amis se regardèrent avec panique, jusqu'à ce que Draco se glisse sous le lit. Par chance, le lit d'Harry était le dernier de la pièce, et Madame Pomfresh ne remarqua rien de suspect.

-Comment avez-vous dormi ? Demanda t-elle avec sollicitude.

-Bien...mais je suis toujours fatigué, donc je pense que je vais rester au lit pour la matinée… répondit Harry en ajoutant aussitôt après, enfin, je vais quand même prendre une douche.

-Vous ne reprenez pas les cours cette semaine ! Asséna sèchement l'infirmière en lui faisant les gros yeux. Vous êtes épuisés, inutile de vous rajouter les cours ! Pour la douche, prenez en autant que vous voulez si ça vous aide à vous réchauffer, mais prévenez moi avant, que je ne m'inquiète pas de ne plus vous voir.

Le brun hocha la tête sagement, et referma les yeux.

-J'ai autre chose à voir avec vous….

-Oui ? Demanda t-il, les yeux toujours fermés. Il avait passé une bonne nuit, et pourtant ne pensait déjà plus qu'à dormir. Mais avant, il prendrait tout de même sa douche, tant pour se réchauffer que pour quitter son lit, le temps pour les elfes de changer les draps. Il détestait devoir rester trop longtemps dedans, et sachant qu'il avait trois jours à y rester, il était moyennement satisfait. En même temps, il était tellement fatigué, qu'il dormirait sans doute les trois quarts du temps…

-Concernant la potion sans douleur… annonça prudemment l'infirmière, avant d'être coupé froidement par le malade :

-C'est non. Je n'en veux pas !

Il se tourna ostensiblement du côté du mur, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière soupire et retourne à son bureau après avoir donné une potion à un malade.

-Psst, Potter, appela Draco du dessous de lit, en chuchotant.

-Oui ? Répondit Harry après un silence.

-Elle est partie ?

-Oui.

-Et il est quelle heure ?

-7h30.

Le blond jura violemment en sortant de sa cachette.

-Mais comment je vais faire, s'exclama t-il, en gardant le ton bas pour ne pas se faire repérer par les autres élèves. Je dois me doucher, et prendre mon déjeuner...Et Ils vont se demander ce que je fais au dortoir….

-T'as qu'à dire que t'es parti plus tôt…

-Et pour la douche ? Insista le blond en ayant une petite grimace à l'idée de passer un jour sans s'être lavé.

-Prends celle de l'infirmerie, bailla Harry dans une indifférence totale pour le problème du blond.

-Je peux ? S'étonna le serpentard.

-Bah, je vais dans la salle de bain en même temps que toi et voila, répondit le brun en roulant des yeux. Ce n'était pas compliqué, pourtant.

-Attends...tu veux qu'on prenne notre douche ensemble ? Fit écoeuré le blond en levant un sourcil.

-Non, répliqua avec véhémence le brun, qui eut la même réaction. Je t'attendrai derrière la porte de la douche, de sorte qu'on croit que c'est moi qui prend ma douche, idiot !

-Je ne te permets pas !

-Je me permets tout seul ! S'esclaffa le brun en se levant, avec difficulté. Il vérifia si la voie était libre, puis fit signe au blond de le suivre dans la salle de bain. En se voyant dans le miroir, le blond eut une exclamation choquée.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir que mes cheveux étaient dans un état lamentable !

-Hum...tu te souviens des cheveux de la personne à qui tu parles ? se moqua gentiment Harry en prenant un tabouret pour s'asseoir, en prenant le mur comme dossier. Draco se tourna vers lui avec surprise, ses yeux se posant naturellement sur le nid de corbeau qui lui servait de cheveux, et rit à son tour.

-En effet, j'avais oublié !

Il eut un rictus qui était mi-moqueur, mi-attendri, et partit dans la douche, alors qu'Harry fermait les yeux, frissonnant à cause du contact avec le carrelage froid. Il somnolait lorsque Draco ressortit à moitié séché, remettant ses habits avec un dégoût prononcé.

-Tu peux me prêter un boxer ?

-Sers toi, répondit à moitié endormi le brun qui avait finit par s'envelopper dans une serviette de bain à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur. Il montra l'armoire qui était réservé aux grands malades qui restaient plus d'une semaine à l'infirmerie, et où se trouvait son linge. Les yeux fermés, il manqua le regard intrigué du blond. Comment se faisait-il que le gryffondor ait une place dans cette armoire alors qu'il avait son…

Il s'arrêta dans son raisonnement et observa le brun. S'il était malade, de quelque manière que ce soit, il était normal qu'il aille à l'infirmerie. Mais pourquoi le cacher ? Parce qu'il était le survivant ?

-Potter...murmura t-il en ayant la pensée que le brun était entouré de secrets, qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

Le brun ne lui répondit pas, endormi pour de bon sur son tabouret. Le blond ne put l'observer plus longtemps, et partit pour son cours de métamorphose. Par chance, ses amis crurent à son histoire et il n'eut aucun problème par rapport à son absence nocturne. La journée se déroula normalement, même si les gryffondors pendant les cours en communs affichaient une mine soucieuse. Quand à Draco, il ne cessa de penser au brun qui devait dormir dans son lit d'infirmerie. Le soir venu, il entra discrètement dans l'infirmerie, et s'approcha du lit, tendant l'oreille en apercevant la robe de Dumbledore.

-Il va bientôt attaquer, disait le vieil homme en s'adressant à l'élu. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours…

-Vous allez l'arrêter ? Demanda d'une voix faible Harry, caché derrière le rideau, empêchant Draco de voir son visage.

-Je...je ne pense pas. C'est la meilleure façon de l'avoir, raisonna le directeur, avec pourtant une hésitation dans la voix qui ne passa pas inaperçue.

-Quel est le problème ?

-Il s'en prendra à toi.

-Je sais encore me battre, professeur, se défendit Harry. Et j'irai jusqu'au bout pour l'entraîner dans ma mort.

Il y eut un silence lourd entre les deux sorciers, alors que Draco se mordait la main pour ne pas faire de bruit. Milles questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment ça, l'entraîner dans sa mort ? Potter allait mourir ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de t'infliger ça, souffla Albus, mais Draco n'entendit pas.

-Professeur...c'est à moi de le faire.

-Harry…

La voix du directeur était brisée, et Draco, derrière le rideau se mit à trembler. La situation devait être désespérée pour que Dumbledore se mette à pleurer.

-Harry...répéta le vieil homme , comme une supplique.

-J'ai compté, asséna Harry, d'une voix ferme. De toutes les manières, il ne me reste au plus qu'une dizaine de jours. Autant mourir en sauvant mes proches. Je ne demande qu'une chose en échange.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ne jugez pas les enfants des mangemorts. On ne choisit pas ses parents, et on ne peut choisir entre sa famille et...le reste.

Draco sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Cela faisait bien six ans qu'il n'avait plus pleurer. A moins d'un mètre de lui, Harry Potter le protégeait. De quoi, ce n'était pas très clair, mais il était certain que sa demande avait un rapport avec lui. Il ferma les yeux, s'asseyant à même le sol, à moitié caché par le lit. Il ne pouvait pas voir le brun maintenant, alors qu'il… Alors qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir. Il sentit un sanglot remonter le long de sa gorge, et il réprima au mieux le gémissement qui sortit de ses lèvres. Il aurait dû...rencontrer le brun plus tôt, laisser leurs querelles de gamin derrière eux. Ses épaules étaient secouées de tremblement, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était Harry, et sa vie. Sa vie qui prendrait fin dans moins de quinze jours ! Comment pouvait vivre le brun en sachant cela ? Le blond enfonça sa tête dans ses genoux, et se fit le plus petit possible, souhaitant plus que tout ne pas être découvert.

Il n'entendit pas Dumbledore quitter la pièce, ni Harry soupirer. Par contre, il entendit clairement le cri furieux de Ron lorsque celui ci entra en furie :

-T'AS EU OPTIMAL A TOUTES TES ÉPREUVES !

Harry sursauta et fixa d'un air confus son meilleur ami.

-Heu...c'est bien ? Tenta t-il, ne comprenant pas la situation, son esprit toujours dans la conversation passée avec Dumbledore.

-C'EST BIEN ? C'EST BIEN !? T'AS RIEN FOUTU ! TU DORMAIS A TOUTES LES EPREUVES ! Hurla le rouquin, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

-Ron, calme-toi, répliqua l'élu en sentant poindre une migraine.

-NON, JE ME CALME PAS ! T'AS TOUJOURS ÉTÉ LEUR CHOUCHOU, HEIN ? HARRY POTTER, LE SURVIVANT ! MON CUL !

-MONSIEUR WEASLEY SORTEZ TOUT DE SUITE DE CETTE INFIRMERIE ! Se fit entendre Madame Pomfresh, qui tira le rouquin vers le couloir. Cependant, le gryffondor enragé eut le temps de cracher plusieurs insultes au brun, et Draco ne put que serrer les poings en silence.

Il avait toujours méprisé Ron Weasley, mais jamais à ce point. Toujours à suivre le survivant, en étant jaloux pourtant de lui. A vrai dire, il ne comprenait pas les relations de trio d'or. Il y avait toujours un déséquilibre, comme s'il y avait une personne en trop. Weasley et Granger se disputaient. Granger partait. Weasley collait Harry. Granger revenait. Weasley faisait une crise de jalousie. Granger était partagée entre Weasley et Harry. Harry partait….

-Draco ?

Ledit Draco se releva brusquement en entendant le brun l'appeler. Il s'approcha du lit pour s'asseoir sur le tabouret où il avait dormi la veille.

-Tu as entendu ? Souffla Harry en baissant les yeux sur sa couverture.

Le blond hocha la tête tristement, puis murmura :

-Voilà pourquoi je suis ami avec Crabbe et Goyle. Eux ne me feraient jamais ça.

-Sans doute...Chuchotta pensivement le survivant en s'enfonçant dans son oreiller. Même si les hurlements de Ron n'avaient pas duré longtemps, il avait à présent une migraine. De plus, les paroles de Dumbledore se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Il ferma les yeux, sans écouter Draco qui lui racontait sa journée, une manière d'être agréable, sans doute. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Dumbledore, il doutait de pouvoir vaincre Voldemort, à moins d'avoir un sort précis qui… Il arrêta tout de suite ses pensées, se relevant rapidement dans son lit.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Il coupa brusquement son ami blond qui ne lui en tira pas rigueur.

-Vingt et une heure trente, répondit le jeune Malfoy en levant les yeux sur l'horloge du mur.

-Tu pourrais m'accompagner à la bibliothèque ?

Draco leva un sourcil curieux. A cette heure-ci, la bibliothèque était fermée, et il doutait que le survivant ne le sache pas.

-C'est important, se justifia le brun sous son regard interrogateur. Et puis, tu es préfet.

-Tu m'utilises, Potter ? se moqua le blond, en se levant néanmoins. Il offrit sa main pour aider le malade à se lever, et ensemble, ils sortirent de l'infirmerie. Heureusement pour eux, les couloirs étaient déserts, et personne ne vit Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter discuter poliment, sinon, nul doute que d'étranges bruits auraient couru.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte de la bibliothèque, Harry se dirigea vers la réserve.

-Tu sais ce que tu cherches ? Demanda Draco en déchiffrant les titres des ouvrages de la section qu'ils empruntaient. _La magie noire et ses effets sur le corps. Vivre sans subir les effets du temps. Sortilèges anciens et oubliés. La ténébreuse magie, histoire de Jared Middleton._ Il frissonna et se recula. Comment ses ouvrages pouvaient être dans une bibliothèque d'école telle que Poudlard ? Harry remarqua son malaise et dit :

-Cette section n'apparaît qu'à celui qui sait qu'elle existe. Dumbledore m'en a parlé, pour ma...formation.

La vérité était plus celle-ci : Il avait trouvé cette section lors de ses recherches sur les tumeurs magiques, et Dumbledore lui avait confiée que cette section n'apparaissait pas à tous, et qu'il était tellement rare qu'elle s'ouvre, qu'il ne cherchait pas à la vider de ses livres pourtant très dangereux.

Il leva la tête, et trouva un livre sur les sortilèges les plus noirs du Moyen Age. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, il l'attrapa et l'ouvrit pour chercher un sommaire. Une minute plus tard il le referma et le posa avant d'en attraper un autre, sous le regard dégoûté du serpentard.

-Tu sais que c'est de la magie noire, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-il en voyant le brun poser au dessus de l'autre livre _Charmes maléfiques du XVIème siècle._

-Oui. J'en ai besoin, répondit le brun en reposant un autre ouvrage, tout aussi sombre que les deux premiers, non sans un certain agacement.

-Pourquoi ? Insista le blond qui ne comprenait pas.

Le brun ne lui répondit pas, s'efforçant de déchiffrer l'écriture calligraphique du livre suivant datant du moyen-âge. Il se passa une vingtaine de minutes pendant lesquelles Draco observa son ami prendre des livres portant sur la magie noire, puis en faire des piles lorsqu'il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Les sourcils du survivants se fronçaient un peu plus à chaque échec, alors qu'il tremblait de plus en plus, regrettant la chaleur de son lit.

-Harry...murmura le blond avec tristesse, remarquant toutes les marques de maladie sur son corps maigre et tremblotant.

-J'ai trouvé, l'interrompit le survivant. Le brun esquissa un sourire, avant d'empocher le petit livret et de repartir dans les sections habituelles de la réserve. Le blond le rattrapa et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, navré, s'excusa le gryffondor avec une expression gênée.

-Tu m'emmènes au beau milieu de la nuit dans une section secrète de la bibliothèque pour chercher un livre sur de la magie très noire, sans doute interdite, sans me dire pourquoi !? S'énerva le blond, qui perdait patience. Lui aussi avait froid, et était fatigué, d'autant plus que lui n'aurait pas le lendemain pour rattraper son sommeil perdu en escapade nocturne.

-Moins tu en sais, mieux c'est, assura le survivant en prenant le couloir menant à l'infirmerie.

Draco allait répliquer lorsqu'un bruit dans un couloir annexe les fit tourner la tête. Le blond réagit au quart de tour et empoigna le brun dans un coin dans l'ombre, avant de le plaquer contre le mur, lui intimant du regard de se taire.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Rusard ne traverse le couloir de sa démarche boiteuse. Heureusement pour eux, Miss Teigne ne l'accompagnait pas. Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes avant de se décoller et oser parler de nouveau :

-Il m'a fichu la trouille ! J'ai cru qu'on allait se faire repérer...Siffla le serpentard en époussetant sa robe pleine de toile d'araignée.

-On aurait pu dire qu'on se disputait, sourit Harry en reprenant le chemin de l'infirmerie.

-Bien sur ! Se moqua Draco en roulant des yeux, toi et moi, à onze heures, se battant dans un couloir désert...Tu imagines la retenue que nous donnerait Snape et Macgo ?

-Venant de Snape, ça serait un truc bien sadique...Nettoyer les cachots à la brosse à dent par exemple, s'amusa le brun en lançant un regard complice à son ami.

-Pendant un mois ! Renchérit le blond alors qu'il passait la porte de l'infirmerie.

Les deux complices allèrent jusqu'au lit du malade, qui retourna rapidement sous sa couverture avec une satisfaction évidente alors que Draco s'asseyait sur le tabouret. Il y eut un silence confortable pendant lequel les deux amis se fixèrent attentivement, comme s'ils se redécouvraient. Et c'était sans doute ce qui leur arrivait. Ils finirent par s'endormir, Draco dans la même position que la veille, son dos au dessus du vide tandis que sa tête reposait sur le lit de son ami.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils répétèrent l'opération consistant à cacher Draco sous le lit du malade pendant la visite de Madame Pomfresh, puis allèrent à la salle de bain pour que le serpentard puisse se laver avant ses cours. Comme la veille, personne ne fit attention à son absence, cependant il bailla beaucoup lors de l'histoire de la magie, ce qui ne lui était arrivé peu de fois. depuis le début de sa scolarité.

Quant à Harry, il récupéra sa courte nuit, et entre deux siestes lut le grimoire qu'il avait trouvé dans la section magique. Ce qu'il apprit touchait à une magie si sombre qu'il doutait que même Voldemort ne l'utilise. Il ne voulait en parler à Dumbledore, car celui-ci culpabiliserait davantage en sachant que son élève pratiquait ce genre de chose pour sauver le monde sorcier.

A midi, le blond, avant son cours de métamorphose passa à l'infirmerie dans l'espoir de revoir le brun, mais le trouva endormi, le grimoire ouvert sur son torse. Le serpentard rangea rapidement le livre interdit sous l'oreiller de son ami, pour que l'infirmière ne tombe pas sur lui, puis laissa un mot à l'attention sur survivant dans lequel il lui proposait de se balader dans le parc en fin d'après midi, maintenant que le temps s'était -légèrement- réchauffé.

Son dernier cours de la journée fut perturbé par l'arrivée d'une chouette blanche qui lui donna la réponse affirmative du brun qui lui donnait rendez vous sur un banc dans un endroit peu fréquenté. Il le trouva donc assis sur le banc en question, enveloppé d'une grosse cape d'hiver.

-Tu ne comptes pas remettre notre escapade nocturne, j'espère, fit Draco en remarquant les cernes qui s'épanouissaient sous le regard fatigué du brun.

-Non, j'ai eu ce qu'il me fallait...Répondit le survivant avec nostalgie.

-Tu...tu ne veux pas me dire...pour...je veux dire..mes parents sont mangemorts mais…

Le blond fut coupé alors qu'il s'embrouillait lui même.

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec ta famille, Draco. Je..-Il ferma les yeux, l'air partagé entre deux pensées- Je suis malade, Draco.

L'aveu fut soufflé avec une telle douceur que le blond sentit sa gorge se serrer.

-Je sais, murmura t-il. J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Dumbledore.

Le brun eut un regard surpris, mais ne parut pas fâché.

-Alors tu sais que Voldemort va attaquer Poudlard…

-Oui, et tu dois, enfin, tu vas le combattre...Marmonna le serpentard, ses yeux glissant sur la surface du lac noir. Il ne voulait pas ça. Oh non. Parce qu'au vu de l'état du brun, ce ne serait pas lui qui l'emporterait.

-Le livre, c'est pour ça, indiqua le brun, ne remarquant pas le sursaut du blond.

-Mais...Tu vas mourir si tu utilises un de ses sorts ! S'exclama t-il avec crainte, ses yeux agrandis par un mélange de peur et de colère.

-Draco...murmura le brun, d'un ton que Draco détesta tout de suite. Il y avait dans sa voix une sorte de résignation, et de sagesse propre à ceux qui se savent proches de la mort. Si tu m'as entendu parler à Dumbledore, tu sais très bien que dans tous les cas je ne passerai pas la semaine.

Le blond serra les poings de rage. C'était injuste ! Des larmes commencèrent à affluer dans ses yeux, et il renifla avec dédain.

Le brun l'observa, touché au plus profond de son être que Draco soit si triste de le savoir ainsi. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami dans le but de le réconforter, et l'instant d'après, il était serré dans les bras puissants du serpentard qui lui murmura à son oreille hargneusement :

-Tu mourras pas ! C'est clair ? Je te laisserai pas lancer ce sort, quitte à le lancer moi même !

-Il en est hors de question, Draco, répliqua fermement le survivant en s'écartant de l'étreinte du blond. C'est ma tâche, à moi et moi seul.

-Tu n'aura jamais la force de le lancer ! S'écria le serpentard en se levant avec désespoir. Il se fichait pas mal du risque que des élèves les entendent. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était Harry. Harry, et juste lui.

-Dra…

-Non ! Ecoute moi ! Je...j'ai lu les bouquins que tu lisaient sur la magie, à la bibliothèque, et même si j'ai pas tout compris, tu ne peux plus trop l'utiliser puisque tu es malade, et que...ta tumeur est contrée par elle. Alors...laisse moi faire.

Les yeux émeraude du survivant se fermèrent, alors que des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

-Tu ne peux pas le faire. Tu n'as pas assez de magie en toi, murmura t-il, cachant sa tête dans ses jambes repliées devant lui.

-ALORS DUMBLEDORE LE FERA ! Hurla soudainement Draco, qui le prit par les épaules pour le secouer. JE TE LAISSERAI PAS GÂCHER TA VIE !

-MA VIE EST DÉJÀ FOUTTUE ! Cria en retour Harry, qui se mit à pleurer sans retenue, alors que son ami continuait de le secouer.

Leurs cris s'élevaient dans le parc, et bientôt, plusieurs groupes d'élèves se rapprochèrent pour observer les deux princes ennemis se battre. Leur curiosité écoeura Draco, qui redoubla d'intensité :

-C'EST FAUX ! TU NE TE RENDS PAS COMPTE DE LA CHANCE QUE TU AS !

-PARDON ? S'étrangla le brun à travers ses larmes, JE SUIS ORPHELIN, MERDE ! ET JE DOIS COMBATTRE VOLDEMORT DEPUIS QUE JE SUIS GOSSE !

-TU AS DES AMIS TOI ! ET TON PÈRE N'EST PAS UN ADORATEUR D'UN FOU FURIEUX ! Hurla en retour le blond, qui observait du coin de l'oeil les élèves qui s'approchaient.

-MON PÈRE EST MORT ! Beugla Harry en empoignant Draco par le col de sa chemise. Cela permit au serpentard de remarquer le teint blafard du brun. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau étaient collés à son crâne par la sueur, tandis que ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Pendant un instant, le blond eut peur de lui, avant de se reprendre.

-Je sais, murmura t-il, je sais…

Le brun lâcha sa prise, et recula, l'air décontenancé. Avant de pouvoir répondre, il s'écroula dans les bras du blond, qui put toucher son front brûlant de fièvre. Le serpentard rattrapa du mieux qu'il put le corps tremblant de son ami, avant de le porter à l'infirmerie, traversant le groupe des élèves qui se mirent à murmurer des insultes sur son chemin. Pas un ne se proposa de l'aider.

Une fois à l'intérieur du château, il emprunta un chemin peu connu, et se dépêcha de le mettre au lit. Il appela l'infirmière, qui arriva aussitôt.

-Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait !? Cria t-elle en lui indiquant le lit le plus proche. Après cinq années ensemble, vous continuez à vous battre !? Vous n'avez pas idée de …

Elle continua ses remontrances qui brisaient petit à petit le coeur de Draco. Harry gisait sur le lit, et seul le mouvement de sa poitrine indiquait qu'il était toujours vivant. Son bras pendait dans le vide, à la manière d'un cadavre. Le serpentard voulut s'approcher, mais fut arrêté par l'infirmière :

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Vous ne croyez pas que vous en avez assez fait ? Allez, du balais !

Le blond obtempéra à contre-coeur, et finit par sortir, en ne s'étant jamais aussi mal senti. Au dîner, la nouvelle comme quoi les deux princes de cinquièmes années s'étaient battus avait traversée toute l'école, et chaque serpentard vint voir Draco pour le féliciter d'avoir envoyé Potter à l'infirmerie. De l'autre côté de la salle, la plupart des gryffondors le fusillait du regard, à l'exception notable de Weasley, qui devait sans doute être encore jaloux de l'attention qu'on portait à son ex-meilleur ami.

Le lendemain, Pomfresh l'interdit de poser un seul pied dans l'infirmerie, et il se rongea les ongles d'anxiété, sans pouvoir le cacher à qui que ce soit. Heureusement, la plupart des serpentards étaient dans le même état, pour des raisons différentes. L'attaque planifiée par Voldemort approchaient, et les enfants des mangemorts avaient reçus des consignes très claires. Lorsque l'heure arriverait, ils devraient faire leur preuves.

Les jours passèrent dans une ambiance d'effervescence. Les tensions entre gryffondors et serpentards s'aggravèrent, et plusieurs combats eurent lieu dans les couloirs. Même les professeurs semblaient à cran, et parlaient entre eux entre leurs classes. Un climat d'insécurité planait sur le château.

Finalement, le vendredi soir, la veille de l'attaque si les plans ne changeaient pas, Draco réussit à entrer dans l'infirmerie. Il se précipita vers le lit de Harry, et pris place sur le tabouret.

Le brun reposait dans un silence qui tranchait avec le reste du château où insultes et cris étaient devenus courants. Ses beaux cheveux étaient collés à son crâne, tandis que son front et son torse à demi-découvert luisaient de sueur. Son corps était pris de spasmes, et sa peau plus pâle que jamais, laissait voir ses veines dont le bleu ressortait sinistrement. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais il semblait ailleurs, dans un monde de douleur, et il ne vit pas immédiatement Draco. Il ne réagit que lorsque la main du blond se glissa dans la sienne.

-Tu es venu, murmura-t-il alors que ses lèvres se tordaient pour sourire.

-Excuse moi de ne pas être venu avant, l'infirmière...commença le serpentard avant d'être coupé.

-Non,non...c'est moi qui m'excuse. Je suis navré pour toutes les choses que je t'ai dite, je…

-Tais toi, idiot. J'ai déjà oublié.

Le malade émit un petit rire avant de souffler :

-Tu ressembles à William…

-Normal, nous sommes de la même famille, finit par sourire Draco qui s'attendrit devant les efforts de son ami pour paraître en bonne forme. Il y eut un instant de silence, où Harry faillit s'endormir, avant de reprendre :

-Que s'est-il passé ? Pomfresh ne veut rien me dire…

-Ici ? Et bien...La voix du blond s'éteignit.

-Il va bientôt attaquer, n'est-ce pas… Et les serpentards ont reçus des ordres...devina le survivant avec un air grave.

Draco hocha la tête, et soupira. Il raffermit sa prise sur la main de son ami, et se rapprocha du lit.

-Comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour le tuer ? Demanda-t-il en sentant son propre coeur se briser. Il reconnaissait que c'était à Harry de le tuer, alors qu'il était à un doigt de mourir.

-Je ne sais pas, admit le brun en bougeant légèrement pour mieux voir son ami. Je..je n'ai pas la force de lancer le sort, reconnut-il, mais je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire…

-Et il n'y a pas une potion qui pourrait te remettre en forme juste pour le temps dont tu as besoin ? Tenta le serpentard, qui fronça les sourcils en voyant l'autre trembler. Il se leva et prit une couverture dont il couvrit son ami, sans que celui-ci arrête de trembler.

-J'ai toujours froid, à présent, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me réchauffer, souffla le brun. Et non, il n'existe pas de potions comme tu le décris.

-Alors tu pourrais...tu pourrais prendre la force d'un autre ! S'exclama Draco qui réfléchissait en même temps qu'il parlait. J'ai lu quelque part qu'il était possible de…

-Oui, le coupa le brun, mais c'est pour affaiblir l'autre, pas pour en soi devenir plus fort.

-Mais...les livres que tu lisais ne peuvent-ils pas t'aider ? S'écria le blond avec désespoir.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais s'arrêta, l'air perplexe.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Paniqua Draco, dont les yeux s'ouvrirent avec inquiétude en voyant le brun se mettre à tousser frénétiquement alors qu'il cherchait à parler. Enfin, après une minute de toux où le gryffondor cracha littéralement du sang noirâtre, le brun se reprit, et finit par revenir dans une position confortable, enfoncé dans son oreiller.

-J'ai lu quelque part que deux sorciers pouvaient se lier magiquement, et ainsi faire circuler l'énergie et la magie entre eux… -Il regarda droit dans les yeux de son ami et finit : Draco, tu es un génie.

-Heu...peut-être pas, puisque je ne comprends pas… Comment peut-on se lier ? Je veux dire…

-Ce n'est pas toi qui a avoué avoir lu mes lectures ?

Le blond se força à ne pas rougir. Oui, il avait lu les livres sur la Magie Pure, un jour où le brun dormait. Il ferma les yeux, pensant à ce que lui demandait son ami. Il connaissait Voldemort, et savait que le monde que le monde sous son contrôle serait vide et terrifiant. Mais il savait aussi que par ce lien, ils seraient...eh bien liés. Et si l'un mourrait, l'autre aussi. Alors, malgré tout ce qu'était Voldemort … Il avait pourtant dit qu'il serait prêt à le faire pour sauver Harry, mais si, Harry mourait avec lui, quel intérêt ? Ce qu'il voulait, c'était que le brun guérisse, pour qu'ils puissent vivre ensemble.

-Comment fait-on ? Souffla-t-il avec résignation. Après tout, si seul l'un d'eux devait vivre, autant mourir ensemble.

Harry lui sourit, tandis que ses yeux émeraudes se remplissaient de larmes. Pas un sourire triste, mais un sourire qui manifestait toute sa reconnaissance envers son ami. Il lui prit la main, et marmonna une formule, ne s'inquiétant pas des mouvements incontrôlés de son corps. Des liens jaillirent de leurs corps pour les englober tous les deux. La lumière qui les entoura était pure, et éclatante, d'une beauté somptueuse. L'infirmière fut balayée d'un éclat surnaturel pendant un instant, pendant lequel Draco sentit une magie qui n'était la sienne parcourir son corps. C'était une sensation étrange, et pourtant délicieuse, car c'était comme si Harry et lui ne faisait qu'un.

Une fois le choc passé, et les lumières évanouies, son corps se détendit, et il faillit tomber de son tabouret. Harry ressentit la même chose, car ses spasmes disparurent, et son corps se relâcha. Il sourit et murmura :

-Ce n'était pas si difficile...quand je pense que j'avais la solution devant moi pendant tout ce temps…

Draco eut un rictus amusé en roulant des yeux.

-Je vais te laisser te reposer, d'accord ? Proposa-t-il en se levant. Il faut que tu sois en forme pour demain…

-Non ! S'écria Harry en le retenant. Restes, s'il te plaît…

Le serpentard observa son ami avec surprise, puis se rassit. Après un instant confortable de silence, ils finirent par discuter de ce qu'ils auraient fait de leur vie sans la guerre. Harry serait devenu auror, enfin, s'il arrivait à avoir des notes acceptables en potions, et Draco aurait choisi la voie politique, comme son père.

C'était étrange de parler de leur futur qui n'était plus, sans ressentir la moindre peur. Ils mourraient, le lendemain, et cela ne les dérangeaient pas. Ils seraient ensemble, et cela les suffisait.

Alors que l'horloge sonnait minuit, Draco remarqua que le corps de son ami recommençait à trembler. Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Harry qui somnolait depuis quelques minutes, il fit le tour du lit et prit place aux côtés de son ami, plaçant ses bras autour du corps maigre et malade.

-Merci souffla Harry, réchauffé par le corps à côté de lui. Il bougea un peu pour se rapprocher de la nouvelle source de chaleur, et finit par complètement se lover contre Draco.

Le serpentard lui sourit, même si dans leur position le brun ne pouvait pas le voir, et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Bientôt la respiration du survivant se fit plus lourde, et le blond le rejoignit dans le sommeil, protégeant de son corps son ami malade.

Ils se réveillèrent vers midi le lendemain, et personne ne vint les déranger. L'infirmière avait disparu, ce qui ne les inquiéta pas. Elle devait sans doute préparer avec Snape des potions de soin pour le combat à venir. Ils mangèrent au lit les plateaux que les elfes de maison leur envoyèrent, profitant de leur dernier jour.

* * *

La tension monta d'un cran lorsque vers 16 heure, les professeurs mirent en place un bouclier de protection autour de Poudlard. Même s'ils étaient seuls dans l'infirmerie, Harry et Draco entendaient l'effervescence qui avait lieu dans les couloirs et les escaliers du château. Les plus jeunes élèves étaient mis en sécurité dans des salles protégées, tandis que les plus âgés se préparaient avec l'Ordre du phénix, et les aurors du Ministère.

-Tu as peur ? Souffla Harry en entrelaçant sa main avec celle du blond, alors que le soleil se couchait derrière les montagnes. L'infirmerie se retrouva plongé dans le noir, dans un silence religieux.

-Non, murmura le blond, en serrant son ami contre lui. Je n'ai jamais peur.

-Menteur, se moqua le brun, en première année, tu étais mort de peur quand nous sommes allés dans la forêt interdite.

-C'est vrai, admit après un silence le serpentard, c'est vrai...D'ailleurs que s'est-il passé après que je sois parti ?

-Et bien, commença avec lenteur le survivant en cherchant dans sa mémoire, Voldemort s'est approché de moi, alors que j'étais à terre, j'avais trébuché sur une racine je crois, et un centaure m'a sauvé.

-Un centaure ?

-Oui, Firenze. Il m'a ramené à Hagrid.

-C'est quand même fou qu'ils laissent des élèves dans la forêt après nous avoir dit qu'il était interdit d'y aller… En plus, on avait rien fait de mal !

-Parle pour toi ! On était dehors après le couvre-feu…

-Parce que ça t'est plus jamais arrivé ? Se moqua le blond avec un rictus.

-Si, mais je me suis jamais fait prendre par la suite, répondit le brun avec sourire entendu.

-Comment tu as réussi ce miracle ? L'interrogea Draco avec curiosité.

A l'extérieur de la pièce, des bruits indiquaient que le combat avait commencé, mais ils ne s'en préocupèrent pas.

-Dumbledore m'a offert la cape d'invisibilité de mon père, et j'ai ensuite reçu la carte des maraudeurs.

-La carte quoi ? Répéta Draco sans comprendre.

-La carte des maraudeurs. Quand il était jeune, mon père et ses amis ont cartographié Poudlard, expliqua Harry, et avec un sort, indiqués la présence des chaque élèves et professeurs là où ils se trouvaient. C'est très pratique pour ne pas se faire attraper par Rusard.

-Un vrai fauteur de trouble ton père...Nota le serpentard. Comme toi.

-Tu peux le dire ! S'esclaffa le brun. Tu sais qu'en deuxième année, Ron et moi sommes allés dans la salle commune de serpentard ?

-Quoi ? Mais comment vous avez réussi ? S'étonna Draco, qui se releva du lit, n'y croyant qu'à moitié.

-Avec du polynectar, pendant les vacances de Noël. On a pris la place de Crabbe et Goyle pour t'interroger sur la chambre des secrets.

-C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient si bizarre...souffla Draco, comprenant enfin le comportement étrange de ses amis, et qu'ils ne s'en rappelaient plus…

Une explosion eut lieu, faisant trembler le château. Le dôme de protection venait d'être percé, et la tour d'astronomie s'était écroulé. Les deux amis se regardèrent avec angoisse, alors que les cris résonnaient à présent dans les murs du château.

-Draco ? Appella Harry à voix basse.

-Oui ?

-J'ai peur.

Le blond se rapprocha du survivant, lui caressa les cheveux et après un long moment de silence, seulement entrecoupé de cris et bruits d'explosion, répondit :

-Moi aussi.

Ils restèrent dans le lit encore une heure. Personne ne vint. Le silence et le noir plongeait l'infirmerie dans une ambiance étrange, qui rappela à Harry la seule visite sur la tombe de ses parents. Il avait huit ans à l'époque, et sa tante l'avait emmené, alors que Vernon et Dudley rendaient visite à Marge.

Le cimetière était d'un calme religieux, et il se souvenait avoir étreint sa tante, pour la seule et unique fois de sa vie.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur sa joue à ce souvenir. Les Dursley allaient-ils être prévenu de sa mort ? Serait-ce Dumbledore qui allait leur annoncer la nouvelle ? Irait-il leur rendre visite, ou leur enverrait-il simplement une lettre ? Il se mit à trembler, tandis que sa gorge se remplissait de sanglots.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Souffla Draco, en accentuant ses caresses sur ses cheveux.

-Rien, c'est stupide, répondit en pleurant davantage le brun, qui finit par enfouir son visage dans le cou de son ami. Je me demande comment ma famille va apprendre que je suis mort…

-Dans le journal ? Tenta Draco, qui se détesta à l'instant même où la réponse franchit ses lèvres. Son ami paniquait, et lui restait de marbre !

-Ils sont moldus, rit malgré ses larmes Harry, et ils détestent tout ce qui a un rapport avec la magie. Mais ce n'est pas bien grave… J'ai juste..

Il fut interrompu par un bruit strident qui se mit à hurler dans sa tête. Il cria en retour, se tenant la tête dans les mains.

 _Tu te caches Harry Potter ? Ce n'est pas très gryffondor de ta part…_

Ses cris s'intensifièrent lorsqu'il entendit la voix sifflante de Voldemort. Son corps se remit à convulser, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis la mise en place du lien avec Draco. Tous ses muscles le brulaient, sa peau semblait se détacher tellement il souffrait, et pourtant, le supplice continuait encore et encore.

 _Où te caches tu Harry Potter ? Autant en finir tout de suite, cela évitera des morts inutiles. Tes amis meurent à ta place, tandis que tu te caches. Ce n'est pas digne de toi…_

-SORTEZ DE MA TÊTE ! Hurla le survivant. Son corps eut un sursaut, puis s'affaissa, comme brisé de l'intérieur.

 _Mhh...Je reconnais ce plafond...L'infirmerie c'est ça ? On se cache parmi les blessés, Potter ? tu deviens lâche, ma parole…_

Voldemort ayant eu ce qu'il voulait, il sortit de son esprit, alors que la douleur resta. Son corps resta sans vie dans la position où il s'était bloqué, avant que Draco ne le bouge pour l'observer attentivement.

-Harry ! Réponds moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passer ? Criait le blond depuis maintenant quelques minutes. Il s'attendait à une nouvelle crise, mais lorsque le brun avait crié, il s'était aperçu que le crise était causé par Voldemort, comme lors du cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Il sait, murmura le survivant, avant de s'évanouir.

Il resta sans connaissance une heure pendant laquelle, les combats dans l'école continuèrent. Les mangemorts gagnaient du terrain, couloir par couloir, étage par étage. Une aile entière s'était effondré suite à l'explosion de la réserve de Snape, dont certaines potions étaient dangereuses. Tout le cachot était à présent rempli de fumée toxique. Une partie de la forêt interdite était en feu, ainsi que la cabane d'Hagrid.

C'était le chaos.

-Draco ? Appela d'une voix peu sûre le survivant lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits. Son regard se posa sur le plafond au dessus de lui, où commençait à percer quelques fissures et lézardes qui craquaient à chaque instant.

-Harry, souffla un draco soulagé. Je me demandai quand tu te réveillerai…

-Je..Il s'est passé combien de temps ?

-Une heure environ…Ils seront bientôt là. Je l'ai entend se rapprocher.

Harry ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa magie, et l'énergie de Draco qui coulait entre eux. Il se leva, aidé de Draco, et se mit en face de la porte de la salle, baguette à la main. Les cris lui parurent plus proche qu'avant, et il frissonna involontairement.

-Ravi de t'avoir connu.

Le blond le regarda avec surprise, ne comprenant pas son ton si sérieux.

-C'est une réplique dans un film, s'amusa le brun, dont les émotions changeaient à chaque instant. Il pensa furtivement aux filles qui étaient censées ressentir ça une fois par mois, et les plaignit de tout son coeur. L'adrénaline circulait le long de ses veines, lui enlevant toute peur. Sa tête tournait, et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer plus de quelques secondes sur une même pensée.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Voldemort, qui éclata de rire devant l'aspect du survivant.

-C'est ça, qui est censé me vaincre ? Se moqua t-il avec délectation. Un gosse malade, qui ne tient même pas sur ses jambes, tremblant de peur ? Dumbledore a vraiment perdu la tête….

Harry n'écouta pas, n'entendit pas, ses oreilles depuis longtemps bouchées par les explosions à répétition. Il serra la main sur sa baguette, et récita la formule, se concentrant sur l'énergie que lui transmettait Draco à ses côtés.

La formule était longue, car datant du Moyen Âge, et à chaque mot prononcé, il sentait partir un peu de sa magie, qui alors ne combattait plus sa tumeur. Une migraine comme il n'en avait jamais connue s'empara de son crâne, mais il continua à réciter, s'accrochant désespérément au mur derrière lui pour ne pas s'écrouler. Draco, de son côté, se sentait affaibli, comme s'il on lui retirait son énergie vitale. Après quelques secondes à lutter, il finit par tomber, évanoui.

Harry, s'il s'en aperçut, persévéra dans sa récitation. Il voyait que sa main tenant sa baguette blanchissait à vu d'oeil, laissant apparaître ses veines dans la pénombre. Sa langue se fit plus lourde dans sa bouche, et il dut faire appel à toute l'énergie de Draco, pour continuer à articuler les mots en latin. Son corps se vidait littéralement. Le peu de muscle et de graisse qui lui restait fondit, ne laissant à l'adolescent que ses os. Draco par terre commençait lui aussi à souffrir de la formule. Sa peau porcelaine vira blafarde, et ses cheveux perdirent leur éclat.

En face, Voldemort ne bougeait pas, regardant avec satisfaction son ennemi s'autodétruire. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'un rayon noir le frappa. Avant de pouvoir se défendre, il sentit chaque cellules de son être se détruire. En quelques secondes, ce qui était peu au vu de la longueur de la formule, il ne resta qu'un tas de poussière là où se trouvait auparavant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lorsqu'Harry eut fini de lancer le sort, son corps réussit à retrouver une partie de sa magie, ainsi que l'énergie de Draco, à la manière d'un boomerang. Il s'écroula, vidé, et se retrouva à quelques centimètre du visage de Draco, qui s'était réveillé.

-On a réussi, articula le survivant, dont les yeux finirent par s'éclairer brièvement.

Le serpentard esquissa un sourire et leva les yeux vers la fenêtre pour observer le ciel qui à présent commencer à s'éclairer.

-Tu as vu ? C'est l'aube...souffla t-il, alors qu'il sentait ses membres se relâcher.

Le brun lui sourit en retour, et voulut lui répondre, mais ne trouva pas assez de force pour mouvoir sa bouche. Il plongea simplement son regard dans celui de son ami, et le regarda.

Ils étaient amis depuis peu de temps, même pas un an, et pourtant, ce qui passa dans leurs yeux les firent passer pour des vieillards qui se regarderaient une fois de plus avant leur mort, comme un ultime adieu. Etaient-ils amis ? Ou plus ? Il ne s'était rien passé, mais, il était clair que leur relation ne s'arrêtait pas à une simple amitié. C'était comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un tout, et c'était d'autant plus vrai après leur connexion.

Ils se concentrèrent pour passer toute l'affection, tout l'amour qu'ils avaient pour l'autre, se rappelant de leur rencontre, de leur inimitié, de leur deuxième rencontre, et enfin de leur amitié.

Un bruit attira leurs regards vers le plafond, dont les lézardes s'étaient agrandies depuis l'arrivée de Voldemort. Une nouvelle explosion eut lieu, et l'étage au dessus d'eux s'effondra. sur eux.

* * *

Dumbledore poussa doucement la porte de l'infirmerie qui grinça dans un bruit inquiétant. Le directeur retint son souffle devant le spectacle qui l'attendait. il avait craint, en entendant l'explosion que tout soit détruit, et c'était ce qui était arrivé. La salle de classe qui se trouvait au dessus de l'infirmerie s'était écroulé sur elle. Les lits de malades, tordus pour la plupart cotoyaient des pupitres en bois, et des pierres plus grosses que les citrouilles que faisait pousser Hagrid. Le mur qui donnait sur le parc était complètement détruit, si bien que le lac et la forêt à moitié détruite paraissaient plus proches.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Dumbledore enleva tous les gravats, et empila les pupitres dans un coin de la pièce. Il fit quelques pas pour se retrouver devant les corps sans vie de Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.

Le vieil homme sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues en remarquant leurs mains enlacés, et leur visages qui se faisaient face. Même dans la mort, les deux élèves semblaient se sourire, et seuls leurs yeux ternes trahissaient leur mort.

Dehors, un oiseau se mit à chanter, alors que le directeur s'asseyait sur un lit. Il était rare qu'il ne sache pas quoi faire, et pourtant à ce moment précis, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il adviendrait.

Harry semblait à présent lui sourire, comme pour l'inciter à croire à un meilleur monde.

Le directeur s'arma de courage, pensant déjà à la cérémonie d'hommage aux sauveurs du monde sorcier. Car c'était ce qu'ils étaient. Avec un peu de chance, le fait qu'un serpentard ait aidé un gryffondor aiderait à la réunification, et les tensions entre les deux maisons s'effaceraient avec le temps. Encore fallait-il que l'école soit reconstruite…

Albus ferma les yeux. Il se sentait vieux, très vieux. Il se concentra sur sa magie, et la dirigea vers les deux corps à ses pieds, qui peu à peu reprirent leur apparence d'antan. Draco retrouva son teint, et seul son regard, et le peu de saleté sur lui fut le signe de son état.

Harry lui, vécu une véritable métamorphose. Son corps se modifia, ses muscles se développant rapidement, tandis que sa peau se colorait doucement pour reprendre le teint basané qu'il avait lors de la rentrée. Il était le jeune homme qui était revenu du Privet Drive, sans encore de tumeur.

La transformation prit une dizaine de minutes, et puis, le directeur voulut transporter leur corps. Il commença à lever sa baguette, lorsque le soleil apparut derrière la montagne, illuminant la pièce de ses rayons encore timides.

Le mage blanc rangea sa baguette doucement, puis partit sur la pointe des pieds, pour ne pas réveiller les deux amis qui se souriaient dans leur sommeil éternel.

Il avait de nombreuses tâches à faire, mais il préfera sortir dans le parc pour observer le lever du soleil. Bientôt, le monde se reconstruirait, les morts seraient enterrés, et la guerre serait oubliée.

L'aube d'une nouvelle aire arrivait.

* * *

Et voilà, une fin est peu plus triste qu'une merveilleuse histoire du temps, mais où il reste de l'espoir pour le monde à venir.

Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Dites moi vos impressions sur la tumeur, Harry, Draco, bref tout, et n'hésitez pas à comparer avec une merveilleuse histoire du temps... :)


End file.
